The Great Admiral
by Miniclift239
Summary: A story about strategy, in this timeline humanity is blessed with an admiral able to face any odds and come out on top. Inspired by Grand Admiral Thrawn.
1. Chapter 1

**The Great Admiral**

 **A/N this fanfiction is a story of humanity kicking ass and taking names, not so much focus on ground to ground combat or characters but rather on the strategy. The focus will be around an incredible human admiral who's inspired greatly by Grand Admiral Thrawn from the Star Wars EU. Don't expect me to focus on Shepard though he will show up as this story ultimately follows Chandler Pulare. With that out of the way I hope you enjoy.**

The life of a fleet admiral was a lonely one, men and women here wouldn't see home in months. Communication had been a problem over such vast distances so there were no relationships those not of special rank and yet, Chandler Pulare wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. To have people respect you and your orders and the feeling of authority was something the admiral could appreciate more than any other human can. More importantly the feelings of victory could not be grasped any more firmly anywhere else in the galaxy.

Rear Admiral Pulare was not the usual build for an admiral, being only four feet and nine inches tall he was smaller than his peers and he held a cold in his eyes as his face was shallow. He was never physically intimidating however. His XO Williams was the opposite, he was a boaster and had a body worth boasting about, and a fire of a similar calibre. The admiral currently was sitting in an elevated leather seat to meet the height of his XO, in front of him, a holographic display of the old American navy warships. The ship he was in was designed as one, with grey metal and wooden handles. The Galaxy map was one of the few things updated to modern times, though limited in detail.

"Sir we've received an urgent message from the SSV Paris" came the voice of Williams.

"On screen" replied Pulare in a lazy fashion, putting the old holographic design away.

The message was of poor quality, for the audio did not survive the trip, resulting only in static, the video though had one frame surviving. Frozen on that single frame was an image of six spacecraft, the flagship larger than the human counterpart in the Rear Admiral's fleet, the five frigates the size of his destroyer. All of their ships dwarfed his frigates. The bridge was now naught but silence.

"Dear God, aliens. Actual aliens" exclaimed Williams, his singular voice breaking the silence.

"And they're headed straight for us" said Pulare darkly, adopting a far more calculated persona. Now his every syllable was calculated to indicate the response he needed. Every alien ship shown was bigger, and more technologically advanced than his own four frigates and single destroyer. He was also outnumbered.

"What makes you think that?" Williams asked fearfully.

"What would you do if you had met and defeated the vanguard of a hostile alien race?" Pulare continued, preferring to lead Williams to his conclusion by taking his steps.

"Look for their homeworld" he said revelation on his face.

"Precisely, they'll come here for clues" he said, now performing calculations in his head. "We have twelve hours before they get here, bring the image on screen"

All was silent as the single frame came on screen, though the aliens themselves were absent, their ships were clear. The ships were designed very much like a bird of prey, yet the nature of the bird was much more like those of ancient dinosaurs, which indicated the aliens were scaled. Which indicated many possibilities of their homeworld.

The ships themselves were large, clear and intimidating with weaponry clear to all who see. There was no attempt at subtly, of course. The designs were large and bulky, implying little interest of the species for agility, they may have been agile. Yet the lack of streamlining in the design implied a lack of focus. This species was a head on force, not used to tricks and ambushes.

Pulare was silent for several more moments, before Williams decided to interrupt.

"Sir, shouldn't we start evacuating" Williams begged, it was time.

"That'll be futile and unnecessary, the enemy fleet can only be stopped in orbit if the people of Shanxi were to have a chance" he explained, making William's face go white. "I do however have a plan"

"You do?" he begged disbelievingly.

"Of course, examine this ship and please tell me what you see" he said pointing to the ship on the screen.

"The big one appears to be size of some sort of cruiser whilst the others appear to be the equivalent to a destroyer" he said confused.

"Indeed, the nature of these vessels are clear, each one of them intricately designed with not just military value in mind but with intent of intimidation. This species is very geared towards its military and it is ingrained into their culture, every one of these ships is an art." Pulare droned on, if the fate of humanity wasn't at stake, they'd be bored but instead they held onto his every word, "the ship wastes resources in several areas, for this species has been dominant in the size of their fleet for centauries and can afford to be wasteful" he estimated "They are also likely to serve some sort of police force or peacekeeping group in their civilisation.

"How does this help us?" begged Williams.

"Because it is not in their nature to fight those who'd use trickery but only in overwhelming fire power" he said, hesitating before ordering "cut all systems excluding heat and oxygen, and tell the colony to put up distress beacons".

 **Turian Fleet Commander Nikta- 37th Turian Expedition Fleet**

"Sir we've found the closest primitive planet" said his sub commander.

"Excellent, we'll get to the bottom of this" he said, "These primitives were trying to activate a relay, we'll soon find out why".

"Yes Sir" saluted the sub commander. It was rare but not unheard of to meet new races, but normally the Asari dealt with them. When new races were met it was always a risk, some like the rachni were grave threats to civilisation, and some were great booms to their citadel like the proud Turian hierarchy. Some were peaceful on first contact, like the Volus and some had to be told who was in charge like the Batarians but they always obliged to the invincible might of the Citadel fleet.

"Coming in range of the planet now Sir" came the voice of his sub-commander, "Sir, we're getting distress beacons"

Nikra paced towards the window, the fleet here appeared to be completely destroyed, had slavers beat this meagre military?

"Attack position, put the destroyers ahead of the flagship, and be on the lookout for slavers" he said, if they had attacked the people, primitive or not, it was their job to defend them.

They passed the destroyed fleet in relative silence, the ships clearly stood no chance, mere cyberwarfare could have disabled them. "Divert power to the kinetic barriers at the front of the fleet and reinforce firewalls"

After another five minutes passed the planet was in sight, though they were no enemy ships.

"Sir the primitive fleet is powering up" yelled his communications officer.

"What?!" he shouted seeing the new info into the holographic battlefield map. "Bring the ships around quick-"but Nikra would never say another word as his ship was destroyed.

 **Rear Fleet Admiral Pulare-Shanxi Defense Fleet**

"Wooo, that's another one down" shouted Williams cheering, Pulare betrayed a smile.

"Leave that one alive, and prepare boarding craft" he said his voice cold to maintain discipline.

"Yes Sir" replied Williams, his voice now full of exhilaration, the room now was full of cheers over humanities first victory with these hostile enemies. The war wasn't over though, he hoped, and Pulare intended to find something on their homeworld in their databanks.

All of the enemy ships now were destroyed, barring one that had merely been disabled as per Pulare's orders, he wanted to see their technology, to use it against them and their art so as to understand them fully. The enemy were so drunk on their century long dominance that they never had a foe who'd think of fighting them that weren't simple pirates. It took them several hours, Pulare knew prisoners would be rare among this sort of species, though they did manage to take around seventy, out of a ship with a crew numbering around a thousand.

"Is the ship secure" asked Pulare after 30 minutes of sweeping for survivors.

"Yes Sir you're free to come abroad" came the officer's reply.

The ship inside was of considerable size, the ship was inspired heavily by war, and these people took clear pride in their military and were certain to believe it invincible. Therefore, it had stagnated allowing them to win. The aliens as it turned out were bipedal and almost skeletal in nature. On the corpse on one of the aliens was some sort of holographic orange arm or sleeve. Looking at his arm he identified the source and took it, it was a bracelet wearing it. It hummed for a few moments then.

"New User identified. I am the VI interface for this version of omnitool, I've adapted for the unknown language you process, how may assist you" came a voice from the tool, a holographic display appeared around Pulare's arm. Neither Pulare's face nor voice betrayed a flicker of surprise. A hologram of a strange almost blue alien appeared, not turian but rather human and clearly female, the only difference to a human as far as Pulare could tell was the colour of its skin, the aforementioned blue and the head which had tentacles that were groomed towards the back of the skull, like hair.

"No password, no safety features?" he asked shrewdly.

"Unnecessary, this device cannot be operated remotely, and the user will never depart from the tool" it explained "Therefore it would be unlikely. Furthermore no personal details may be stored on this version"

"What features do you hold?" asked Pulare.

"This version of the omnitool holds a translation matrix for all species and can decrypt languages for new species whom may operate one, in addition this unit can access the extranet" it replied.

"What's the extranet" asked Pulare, hoping to confirm his suspicions.

"A system connecting all terminals across the galaxy through websites, communication and data" it explained, so he was right, beyond his wildest hopes. A small smile flickered on his face, what better weapon could one ask for?


	2. The Expedition

**The Expedition**

 **Shanxi Défense Fleet- Rear Admiral Pulare**

 **A/N Thanks everyone for the support of last chapter. I love reviews, followers, and favourites. Sorry there's no action for this chapter, it's mostly a set up for later.**

"That was bold Admiral, but I cannot argue with your results" came the voice of Fleet Admiral Kastanie Drescher, this man was an aging man, whom still held muscular shape, but his hair was white and his face wrinkled, his eyes still held the fire of the average solider however.

"Boldness was the only choice commander, we were simply outgunned" Pulare replied, every syllable intended to convince the Admiral of what he said.

"I repeat I don't argue with your results, if only we know where they came from" came the reply in a slightly rushed tone.

"I have located the homeworlds already Admiral. I have also determined already the next course of action" was Pulare's reply, eyes narrowing.

"Homeworlds?" came the Fleet Admiral's reply.

"The enemy we've engaged is part of the Citadel Council, a form of federation of different species, in order to win we'd need to get two, of the three council races to be willing to negotiate peace from a position of weakness, and for that we'll be going on the offensive" he said calmly.

"That seems incredibly dangerous, but I see your point, you are now promoted to Admiral Pulare, the Third Fleet is now yours to control, it'll arrive in two days. Make this count Admiral" came the Admiral's response.

"Thank you, sir," came Pulare's reply, he was glad, he'd do better than with what was entailed in his current fleet. The communication blinked out and he returned to the bridge.

For the first time in his fleet career Williams shouted on his arrival "Commander on deck"

There was a scramble to stand at attention, this was the first time in Pulare's space career they'd done that willingly. A sign of growing respect. "At ease"

The days that continued were those of unease for the men, though Pulare managed to pass the time, studying his new omnitool.

When the Third fleet arrived Pulare said his goodbyes to Williams who appeared to be scared now that he was gone, but he ignored them, there was still a job to do.

 **Admiral Pulare- Third Fleet**

Pulare walked through the ship to the bridge, his chair of the ship, of the highest class.

"Welcome abroad Sir, if there's anything I could do to help you get acquainted you may only ask" it was the voice of his new XO, a captain whom despite the friendly gesture appeared the serious conservative sort and was by the books. At least that's how he appeared though Pulare knew looks could be deceiving.

"I apologise but your name please" said Pulare, politely.

"Captain Steven Hackett" replied Captain Hackett, not betraying any signs of emotion.

"What does this fleet entail?" asked Pulare, needing to know.

"Two Dreadnaughts, a single carrier, three cruisers, five destroyers and seven frigates" came the Captain's proud reply.

"And construction vessels?" asked Pulare, for his plan.

"Ermm, we could draft some from Shanxi but why" asked the Captain confused.

"We'll be headed into Citadel Space Captain, all in due time" was his response, they had to strike quick and hard to force the Council to negotiate peace, but they had an advantage, he knew the Asari's weakness.


	3. The Asari's Secret

**The Asari's Secret**

 **A/N I love the support you've been giving me, especially in such a short period of time. If you like this than perhaps you'd like to check out my other fanfics: Outlander of the Republic (Star Wars- games) and Britain's secret Project (Harry Potter)- as always feel free to follow, favourite or review I always appreciate it.**

 **Councillor Tevos- Council Chambers**

The room was buzzing as admirals, politicians, petitioners and keepers walked through the room, there was no crisis, or else they'd be a deadly still, rather there was an air of that could only arise when maintaining the fate of entire species whilst still having your mind on dinner.

She still failed to accept that she'd managed to achieve such a position, and she'd been doing the job for a decade. She gazed across the chambers, the design of the room, the beauty of the plants installed and the atmosphere of work was just perfect. There was only one area of the room that seemed wrong. Her fellow Councillor's eyes were sharpened, his brow furrowed and his mandibles clenched.

"My dear friend Garvulus, whatever seems the matter?" she asked, it was the Asari's duty as mediators to be the unofficial head of the Council, whether anyone admitted it or not.

"It's a Turian matter" he replied, to which she raised an eyebrow, he sighed and continued "The 37th expedition fleet has fallen out of contact with us, it's probably nothing but they were investigating an unauthorized relay activation, which troubles me"

"Don't worry my friend the Asari support you in your search" she replied comfortingly, to which he smiled at the empty gesture.

 **Admiral Pulare- Third Fleet**

"Captain, which group of marines do you hold above the rest?" Pulare asked, hoping to know the men on his ship better.

"I would say …Gamma squad" came the reply of his captain.

"Get them ready with the engineering crew that works the quickest" he replied, his voice once again controlled to the point of every syllable being directly calculated for maximum effect.

Hackett did so, which gave Pulare time to pull up the image he'd saved on his omnitool. It revealed a skyline of the Asari's architecture.

"Sir may I ask why?" he asked, disobeying the chain of command, but Pulare was glad, he was asking the correct questions.

"Captain what do you make of this?" he asked indicating the building on screen.

"Reminds me slightly of the Prothean archive, is it important?" he said, good to see that he was sharper than Williams.

"Indeed, the design is heavily inspired by Prothean architecture, the patterns, designs and materials all come from the Prothean race" Pulare droned, but at Hackett's confused response he continued "this building is pre-industrial, in fact it was constructed since before astronomy. Which means that their first contact with that civilisation was before they saw the mass relays".

Hackett was now confused, on two accounts, importance and how. "I can only conclude that the Asari have had contact with the Prothean species before the establishment of civilisation. Combined with their technological superiority it would imply that the protheans some record of their technological advances"

"So where is it?" he asked.

"On the only pre-industrial building remaining on the Asari homeworld" he said pointing at the picture "The temple of Athame, the Asari goddess, and we're going to take it" he added, a small smile on his face.

"Do you have a plan?" Hackett asked, his face now lost in thought, he thought they'd need a lot more men to destroy the fleet.

"Of course" Pulare replied, lazily switching the screen to a different picture. "This is the fleet guarding the Asari homeworld, each ship is top of the line and uniquely designed, it is in the nature of Asari to rely on the few to protect the many." He said, his voice calculated again.

"So they're big, is that it" asked the Captain.

"No, these ships are not conforming to a singular ship design, rather they act in competition with each other, this species, Captain rely on a tribal command structure, there may be an official leader but they are in practice divided, they're competing for glory" he explained, the Asari's poor command structure, would be their downfall. "They lack smaller screen ships, I imagine it is a goal of the Asari tribes to outdo their comrade's capabilities"

 **Matriarch Telyna- Asari Thrust**

A group of ships had entered the system, they bore no known flags among them, and the aliens were now in the Asari home system. Avoiding their defences by seemingly willingly leave their supply chains unsecured. Matriarch Telyna was the official commander of the Asari home fleet, which was defended by seven dreadnaughts thought there were also three cruisers from some of the lesser communities. In truth the community leaders made up a council of leadership, there were the other Matriarchs leading the other fleets, for the first time though an unknown force had appeared but remained silent.

The other Matriarchs were now on the communication lines, and Telyna was feeling a migraine coming on.

"This is first contact, we cannot send in armed vessels or they'll panic" shouted Matriarch T'lara.

"But if they are hostile, then what, we've got no support from the Turian fleet"

"They've already entered not only Asari space, but also our home system, surely this is a declaration of war".

"My lad-"

"We should keep our distance, or else we'-"

"Silence pureblood we didn't ask for your advice" screamed Matriach T'gara. So, the conversation had devolved into an argument had it?

"My lad-"

"You would dare?!"

"Peace please, this is not the topic we're here to discuss"

But what topic they were here to discuss was never answered for Matriarch T'gara's line went silent.

"What happened?!" screamed Telyna.

"A swarm of small spacecraft bombarded the Matriarch's ship" came the panicked voice of her communication officer.

"Damn it where did they come from?" screamed Telyna.

"They appeared to come from the unknown fleet" she replied, sweat dripping down her forehead.

"Prepare to attack the hostile fle-"

"NO, we must remain cautious, they'd expect a head on charge" screamed T'Lara, only for another Matriarch's communication to blink out.

"Then we should use our greater fire power and-"shouted another Matriarch only for her screen to blink out indicating the fall of her ship. The system was coming undone, there was no clear answer on how to respond to the attack, the use of small scale craft in such high numbers was unheard of and they were being torn apart.

 **Admiral Pulare- Third Fleet**

"Impressive sir, they don't appear to be responding" complimented Hackett. The Asari couldn't respond to unorthodox tactics like this, it would require taking a risk, and having the multiple leaders agreeing to it. A simple use of a carrier, tore them apart and caused the Asari to turn against themselves.

Yet speed was of the essence before the Turian fleet could respond.

"We should be ready to take the archive as soon as the last dreadnaught falls admiral" suggested Hackett. The smile on his face was enormous, Pulare's was a small flicker of his lips.

"No, tell me Captain what do you know of the guards of the temple, the justicars?" asked Pulare.

"Well I would guess they'd have something to do with justice?" he asked almost sheepishly.

Pulare was not disappointed, he couldn't have known. "True, they are warriors who follow a code to protect the innocent and seek justice, their code prioritising the former and there being no Justicar who hasn't memorised every word of their more than five thousand sutras code. It dictates their entire life, so that means they'll be easily manipulated. They're code is one of childish fairy tales, unable account for necessities'. For the code the innocents are first, the mission second and the self last. So easy to control"

 **Justicar Phora- Temple of Athame**

Justicars were expected to follow the code to the letter, in war it was the Justicar's duty to protect the innocent from the forces of evil. Yet they weren't much help down here, for the true battle was in space. Contrast in the darkness of night the explosions of the Asari dreadnaughts were unnerving, you could tell that they were Asari for the explosion was tinted blue rather than orange. She and her partner stared in fear.

"By the Goddess" she exclaimed as they saw the tenth explosion, there were only ten ships. All some of the best in the Citadel Fleet. The fear seeping in to their souls as even the fearless Justicars became dazed in fear in the knowledge of their homeworld being defenceless. For ten minutes' silence, the outline of the attacking force slowly seeped through the dark sky at the slow speed of death, masking the constellations. Then after the most foreboding ten minutes in Asari history a scream of hell burst from the heavens, a single shot landed about a kilometre away in the industrial district.

"The code dictates we must aid the innocent" she shouted to the partner who responded with a nod. Charging through the streets at speeds and endurance only a Justicar could hope to achieve they arrived at the explosion. Machines were everywhere and toxic chemicals flooded into the street.

"Help" came the voice of an Asari, spinning on a single heel Phora saw that a single Asari's leg was caught under a girder, she had put all of her weight on an edge to avoid falling into a pool, which was slowly filling up with chemicals.

"I'm coming" screamed Phora and her partner followed, even with biotics the girder wouldn't budge. Overhead she saw a shuttle begin to land near the temple, they couldn't intend to invade Thessia, surely?

Twenty minutes later the Asari was free, she was about to head back to the temple to aid the defending Asari guard from the invaders, until she saw the shuttle retreat. "NO!" she screamed, realising what had happened and firing warps, singularities and flares but with no effect on a shuttle that size. How could they have known, how could they have taken it, what were they going to do with it?

 **Admiral Pulare- Third Fleet**

A coy smile on his face, his elbows on his chair, they'd succeeded. With this in their possession the Asari would fold to his wishes.

"Captain signal the retreat" he said to the Captain, his voice drawing in victory.

"Already?"

"We have what we came for, now the Asari will fold, now we must bring the Salarians to their knees." He droned on with a coy smile on his face.


	4. The Reprive

The Reprieve

 **A/N: I decided to make Pulare more human in this chapter, given that he was becoming too unfair in the previous chapter. Fun fact initially I was going to have Pulare threaten to nuke the Salarian eggs, which would spell doom to their race due to their short life span, but I would feel that it wouldn't be subtle enough for Pulare's style.**

 **Citadel Council Chambers- Councillor Tevos**

The still air had come to the Citadel, for the first time in galactic history the Asari homeworld was attacked, neither Rachni nor Krogan managed such an attack. The chambers of the Citadel Council with busy, but instead of the laughs of peacetime it was the whispers of war. A sense of fear and tension was thick in the air as people feared spies, bugs and assassins, vital not to give the Intel away to the none-existent spies.

Communication was cut on Thessia after the fleet was destroyed, the fleet's response was unclear as was the strength of the enemy.

Tevos sighed, rubbing her temples, the Thessian defence fleet though small could outgun an entire Turian fleet and to be destroyed by primitives? It just couldn't be true, why would they do this? How did no one realise what they were up to?

"Councillor, a word?" came a distinctly Turian voice. She swung to see Councillor Garvulus approaching her with a data pad in hand, he like herself was appeared to be losing sleep.

"My friend you look exhausted" she said, attempting to try to provide at least some level of comfort.

"I've been trying to predict our enemy's movements, I haven't been able to get much sleep" he said, his voice weak.

"Any luck?" she said, hopefully.

"Yes and no, on the one hand the fleet we're tracking has been sighted but they're not stopping to take out our colonies. They don't seem to need supply chains" he replied desperation and confusion in his voice, he'd clearly been trying to solve the enigma with no luck.

Tevos thought for a few moments, who were they?

"Do you think that they'd be willing to negotiate peace?" she asked weakly.

"You're people would overlook the attack on your own homeworld?" he asked confused. He didn't quite understand the nature of Asari.

"Some will hold it against them, but the Asari are more afraid than angry. They'd prefer a compromise" she said through gritted teeth, she knew they'd always put the face on but inside it would drive them mad. Garvulus looked sceptical but overlooked it.

"My people would only be willing to if we're outvoted on the Council, it seems that Dalatrass Wilso has the final vote" he said. That would be problematic she knew that the Salarians would be on off citadel for a week, they couldn't negotiate peace without appearing weak. A shame Salrians wouldn't endure with the exception of the worst case scenarios.

 **Admiral Pulare, Third Fleet**

Pulare stood at the window of the bridge. Looking out onto the planets they were now draining for resources, with every minute another probe would be shot onto another surface. To some a meaningless though Pulare saw it as symbol of how far humanity had come, where once they'd been a crisis of materials now they drained entire planets for them. Pulare used this opportunity to allow his poker face to fall, refusing to sacrifice morale for his own shake he'd kept his game face on for days on end, but in reality he was shattered. He was afraid what might happen if he'd failed, the beacon they'd secured would give him blackmail on the Asari but the Turians would rarely bend to unfavourable terms, for it was their nature to destroy an enemy utterly. According to the extranet, the Council had drove the Rachni to extinction and the Krogan were on the brink of sterility. What would that mean for Earth?

Worse was Shanxi, he'd left Williams in charge on the Shanxi defence fleet, and it was no match if the Turians came in force. The only hope for humanity of victory, and not to break even in losses would be on the offensive, and stretch the Turian fleet out to defend everything at once. He knew if they came to Shanxi it would fall, the entire Alliance fleet couldn't stop it.

Footsteps, Pulare heard footsteps, Hackett was coming. He pulled his face together as well as his shattered voice, into their game positions. Every element being calculated to ensure his colleague would not figure out his Admiral is troubled to preserve morale.

"Sir, we've gathered the amounts of Palladium you required" he said, standing at attention.

"Very good, could you please tell me what creatures we recovered" he asked showing no signs of the stress he held.

"They fit your specifics, but I still don't see the reasoning behind it" said Hackett.

"The Salarian people consider themselves the masters of evolution and civilisation pathing. They were responsible for the uplift of the Krogan, and used them to destroy the Rachni, second only to their infamous STG this is where the Salarians draw the most pride. Shatter that, as we did with the Asari's pride in their technology and they shall negotiate even from a position of weakness" explained Admiral Pulare, "And they also have an insatiable curiosity that we shall exploit"


	5. The Breaking Point

The Breaking Point

 **A/N: I'm not sure if humanity will join the citadel council after this war, if you would prefer them to join or not just write a review with #Join or #Out. If not enough people vote I'll just decide. Polling will last until the chapter labelled "Peace" is out.**

 **Admiral Fulin- Salarian Second Fleet**

The orbit over Sur'kesh was one of the still before storm. Fulin was running over everything he could, to protect his race. The "Ghost Fleet" as his men called it was only a few planets away. Far from the range of his weapons they just sat there for god knows what reason, perhaps they were going to try the same tactic they had on Thessia, he'd prepared himself putting his fleet within range of the airfields on Sur'Kesh. If he held his position there'd be no threat.

The enemy fleet stayed still, but they were blocking communications, but the effect would be minor, as they'd have reinforcements eventually or else they'd have to retreat due to lack of food. What other tactics could they use, dreadnaught bombardment, unlikely their range would be inferior to his and his had more firepower but he couldn't shake the feeling that they held some unforeseeable advantage.

"Sir, the enemy fleet has started to bring in reinforcements, they appear to be… construction ships?" came his ladar officer, sounding confused. Fulin did a double take; construction ships what would they be using them for?

"What are they doing?" asked Fulin, trying to piece together the enemy position.

"They're appearing to be building something with a large degree of Palladium, other than that I don't know" replied his ladar officer.

A superweapon of some sorts, a monitoring device, some sort of prototype mass relay? It did not make sense, why build something here, at the homeworld of enemy territory? He needed more data. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"Send the fleet forward we have to destroy whatever that thing is before they complete it" he ordered, hoping that they could deliver a quick and decisive blow. The Second Fleet moved forward, cautiously its light ships ready to turn back if things turned for the worse. Salarian ships were built light and speedy with intricately complex guardian defence systems and engines. They were designed for hit and run attacks and can change direction and fight off pursuing fighters at a moment notice. With that in mind Fulin felt reasonably confident about his ablity to shrug off any fighters the enemy might try and through at them.

They were moving in now, for more data and answers, the ships moved closer together to avoid the dangerous asteroid field. They passed it unharmed when suddenly.

"Sir new enemy ships have turned up on our scanners, consisting of one dreadnaught, one cruiser three destroyers and four frigates, they're coming in behind us" shouted his ladar officer, it all became clear. They weren't building anything…

"IT'S A TRAP!, get us out of here" shouted Fulin, they hadn't been building to do something, but to lure in his fleet but even as they swung around attempting to get out it became clear that they were boxed in.

 **Captain Hackett- Third Fleet**

On Thessia the admiral had talked about how the tribal command structure had been their downfall, here he talked about how the curiosity of the aliens would defeat them. The Admiral had lured them into the perfect trap, one that defied what was considered impossible in the study of military tactics, the encirclement of a lesser army by a greater army. This had only been done successfully a few times in history; the only other battle like this was the battle of Cannae. The enemy fleet was firing on all sides but they had no room to manoeuvre in the tight box that the Admiral had placed around them.

However, unlike the battles at Shanxi and Thessia they had taken some losses. The Salarians had fought desperately to escape the box that the Admiral had encased them in. The SSV Paris, SSV Hastings and SSV Zama were all damaged with the SSV York and SSV Tokyo being unfit for combat. He didn't blame the Admiral, losses were inevitable. The causalities had been light, and given how outgunned they were any victory was a miracle.

But they'd dealt with worse with less loss on Thessia. The Admiral didn't show it but he was becoming tired, he could have done better, but Hackett had been in his position before, comfort didn't help, it felt weak and made you insecure so he remained silent.

"Now Captain are the creatures on the SSV Nanjing ready?" asked Pulare, in the voice that always made Hackett's skin crawl.

"Yes Sir" replied Hackett, he'd been holding the aliens for a week, but the creatures were starving they didn't have the logistics to feed the quantity of creatures they had. Probably made them better for the job anyway.

"Good, it's about time the Salarians learnt that evolution cannot be made master of" smiled Pulare.

 **Hydroponic farm 30- Jelon Nolan**

The farmers were all huddled around the space telescope. They had seen their fleet ripped apart by the infamous Ghost Fleet, which was now coming into range over the planet. Each one of the Salarians had a simple unmodified Avenger assault rifle but against military targets the effect would be limited, now all they had to do was wait for the inevitable. Assuming they didn't bombard the planet from space as they did with the Asari.

Screams bellowed from the heavens the farm workers aimed the their weapons at the sky, a storm of what could be best described as shooting stars bellowed down to the surface, only to land without impact, no explosion or anything. Curious as to what he was his co-workers followed him towards the crash site.

There was a hole, about a meter wide in every direction inside the impact was a large object, which had showed signs of deceleration through orbit.

Then the object creaked open, a four legged creature three times the size of a Varren leaped out. Despite its speed and agility, it was armoured in a spikey fashion, his tail almost like a face. The tail slammed into his co-workers whilst its foot pinned Nolan to the ground. Its head reared, sniffing for something, then leaped toward the farm and tore through the armoured glass like tissue paper, tearing the crucial crops for the Salarian people. By the time Nolan and his co-workers caught up their crops were devastated, and the creature was a mile out to sea, equal pace on land and sea. There were now 3 million of these creatures on Sur'kesh as the Ghost fleet pulled out.


	6. Peace

Peace

 **A/N: So was I glad that my last chapter didn't cause viewers to storm my review box with angry reviews. Glad to see my fanbase is mature enough not to do that, you guys are awesome. The vote appears to be a 4-2 in favour of out, thank you for everyone who voted. Humanity does not join. I apologise to those who are disappointed.**

 **Dalatrass Wilso- STG headquarters**

As was typical in a crisis of this magnitude the Salarians were on edge. The Dalatrass had been evacuated to the underground bunker as STG operatives, scientists and Generals attempted to figure out what had happened. On the ground things were maddening in a few short hours somehow the Ghost Fleet had destroyed their fleet, their last reports indicating they were constructing some sort of superweapon, and now a new creature was tearing up Sur'kesh.

The Autopsy of the new creatures were underway, whether this was a native of the enemy's homeworld or else a lifeform of one of the many garden worlds in the Galaxy was unknown. Over twenty million had been dropped into Sur'kesh and had wreaked havoc on the population, mercifully causalities appeared to be light.

It took 10 hours until one of the scientists returned from the sealed off room.

"Well?" she asked hopefully.

"Reptilian, levo based organism, equal, land and sea, armoured, naturally aggressive, for an herbivore, named Strages" came the rapid-fire response.

"It's an herbivore?" she asked, surprised, if you were going to use biological warfare like this, you'd make it eat the people you were inflicting.

"Yes, makes sense, Salarians not intended target, too many guns, too effective against Strages, herbivore avoids cities, target agriculture, less resistance" the scientist continued, not pausing for breath. It made a small amount of sense, if the creatures were carnivores they would run into protected cities drawn by the amount of Salarians, and be slaughtered. Dear God, to think of Salarians as mere prey was just revolting.

"Where did they come from?" she begged.

"Unknown. Can speculate. Not from enemy homeworld. Without rifle creatures would make farming impossible" said the Scientist.

"Any suggestions, on how to deal with them" she asked hopefully.

"Multiple, engineer disease, organise hunt parties, but cannot multitask on tracking equipment… need time" answered the scientist, Wilso put her fingers between her eyes. So that's how it was, they could deal with either the ghost fleet or the Strages. She felt a migraine coming on.

"Is there any good news?" she begged.

"Yes, communications are up" replied the Scientist.

"That's a relief" she croaked feeling a great deal come untwined in her chest. She wouldn't have to deal with the issue alone.

Walking towards the QEC, she took a deep breath and activated it.

 **Admiral Pulare- Third Fleet**

They were headed back home to Shanxi, the fleet having done all it could have done. If they attacked Palavan then there would be no ceasefire, only surrender, and Pulare wouldn't bet on humanity in total war. They were simply outgunned.

They arrived in orbit around the planet and mercifully the fleet remained intact. All they had to do now was wait.

 **Three Weeks later**

Politics grind slow, and space travel can take days. Pulare remained patient in the eyes of his crew, but in reality, he was restless. Any mistake or unexpected factor could change the outcome of the endeavour, he was waiting for the time to come, merely lounging on his leather seat.

He'd informed Earth, of what he expected the Council to demand, he'd read previous first contact protocols and so expected to be offered a membership in the Citadel council. Earth had denied that request and as such Pulare had spent the three weeks coming up with a plan to ensure that Earth was in a strong enough position to challenge the Citadel in a short space of time. As well as examining other non-aligned alien races. He'd also got some System Alliance diplomats on Shanxi, well those who were brave enough.

Sir we've got multiple ships coming in, should we prepare attack position. There were three possibilities: slavers, a hostile fleet or a peace mission and escort. Mercifully Williams had the bright idea to put a spy satellite outside the mass relay.

"Bring an image in from our outermost satellite" ordered Pulare, completely calm, he had predicted this.

The image came on screen, there were four Turian frigates, less than when the expedition fleet attacked. The banners and patterns were widely different. Instead of the Pista that had dotted the Turian frigates on the expedition fleet they were marked with the Pau, the sign of escort. The flagship in the middle was of Asari design, heavily inspired by Protheans. In the shape of an eye, with two unmistakeable docking ports that would be easy to understand with clarification. In the middle a giant holographic display, clearly meant to communicate to primitive races, whom they lacked a common language, at least until one of the Asari could meld with them. It was not merely a quick way to learn the language and culture of a species, but their location of planets, secrets in order to give the Asari the upper hand in negations. Pulare wouldn't fall into that trap.

"Call coming in, it's from Williams"

"On screen"

"Sir, it seems the fleet you predicted has arrived, orders?" came Williams deep booming voice.

"Hold your fire, they're non-hostiles, get the diplomats on board" he relied

 **Matriarch T'Soni- Asari First Contact Fleet**

"Matriarch Benzia are you sure this is a good idea?" came the voice on her communications specialist, trained for communication in First Contact Scenarios. The correct answer to her question would be no, but she couldn't let her crew know that.

"Relax Asena if they wanted us dead, they'd already be shooting at us" she said, in what she hoped was a comforting manner. She saw her assistant tense up regardless.

"In any case, put the first contact image up," she ordered. With a few button presses the space was filled with a giant figure of two bipedal aliens, one was Asari, the second a basic outline, for they still didn't know what the enemy looked like, the two figures were shaking hands. Benzia hoped that wasn't a declaration of war for these people.

"Ma'am we're receiving a hail from the ene- primitive fleet" Asena said, catching herself for they were not technically hostile, but it was strange, normally these fleets preferred to meet face-to-face before hailing.

"Put them through Asena" she said, the first rule of First Contact was to allow the newcomers control of the situation.

The biggest screen in the room was filled with the face of one of the aliens. It was relatively similar to the Asari only, there were clear males, their skin was pink instead of blue and instead of tentacles they had fur on their heads. This one in particular appeared to have a shallow face with eyes that gave the most piercing view she had ever seen. She thought to her little wing to give her strength under the gaze.

"I'll have diplomats here with me, please provide docking instructions for clarity's shake" came the voice of the human, he was speaking perfectly in the language of the Asari, she hid her surprise maintaining a poker face. It was still unclear how he knew.

She signalled for Asena to send them the instructions, and was received with a "thank you" before the screen blinked out. She let out a sigh of relief, to be free to the alien for a moment. His presence had unnerved her, he'd achieved full mastery of the Asari language within a month, how?

"Matriarch, where do you want us?" came the voice of Cyna her head of commandos. She pulled her relief back as she made orders of where she wanted them, in case things got ugly as they did with the Yahg. The room had been specifically designed so that the commandos could remain hidden so as to not disrupt peace negotiations, but to also ensure if they did need to appear it would be against exposed targets from defensible positions.

There was the rumble that came when ships docked, and in response she glided to the door to meet them. The door swivelled out ward to reveal nine aliens. Two diplomats, one female, one male, six marines of mixed genders and races, and the man she had spoken to earlier. That man held up a hand, a motion to his men to stop.

She held up her hands, attempting to meld so as to understand their culture, language, and secretly information better. The man in the middle slapped them away.

"I apologise, but I do not wish to expose the secrets of our race so easily" he said, calling out her true intentions. A humiliating start to peace negotiations, but she again did not show it, simply waving her hands away and to her sides. This alien was smart, and his voice was such that every syllable made her skin crawl. She refused to give them anything to display weakness.

They led to a table with seven spaces. On the side facing the airlock, were intended for the new found species, consisted of three seats, the side opposite had no seats, but instead three QECs for each member of the council. At the head of the table was a seat intended for the mediator, or in other terms Benezia herself.

They appeared to find their seats without much trouble and Benezia started to analyse the diplomats. Furthest from Benzia was one black skinned, which appeared to be common in this alien race, this one appeared to be to be firm, and brash in his appearance. To her closest was one with pink skin, his hair appeared to be black and parted down the middle, behind the three diplomats were the six soldiers, all of whom she suspected were trying to instil false confidence. But the one in the centre, was the one who scared her the most, he'd already learned the entire Asari language, somehow and then proceeded to refuse to meld knowing her true intentions behind it. It all made her uneasy.

The man in the middle spoke first, "Matriarch, whilst we're waiting for the Council could you please bring your commandos out of their hiding positions" almost lazily.

Benizia's face stiffened, stuck between a rock and a hard place, she could bring her commandos out, humiliating herself and her race, or take a hard line and stall negotiations. How could this man have known?

She decided to give the signal and the commandos moved in opposite to the primitive's position.

 **Admiral Pulare- Asari Diplomatic Envoy Ship**

The QECs blinked and started to operate, she could tell they'd been arguing, there was a pained look in their faces and they refused eye contact. He could tell they were still angry after it became clear that the Turians had started the war foolhardily and they'd received the punishment for it.

He allowed a small smile, he knew he could milk the Turians now and the rest of the council would simply consider it fair. That had been the point of the campaign in a sense, he'd targeted the less stubborn sides of the Council in order to have them bring the Turians into line.

"As Councillor of the Turian Hierarchy, please let me be the first to apologise for the over eagerness of our expedition, and give our assurance that a full inquiry will be provided into the nature of the attack on your convoy" he said, it was mere words, but it was satisfying seeing them apologise, he knew it had been many years since but apologies were nothing but words.

"And on behalf of the Human Alliance let me be the first to apologise for the overreaction of our fleet" came the voice beside Pulare, Donnel Udina had been an advocate against the use of biological warfare on Sur'kesh after Humanity had received word of what happened. He'd even gone as far as to demand a solution be found to aid the Salarians. As for that solution.

"Thankfully we can offer more than words, our scientists have developed a genetically modified virus, fatal to the creatures we deployed yet harmless to Salarians, we'll be willing to give once the terms of peace have been ironed out" he said, Pulare smiled internally. He wasn't petty enough to grump when a political rival had now put the Salarians in a different position. It went tactfully unsaid that if peace failed, no counter-measure. More to gain.

"Well, that is fortunate indeed" said the Salraian Dalatrass.

"Yes well, as I was saying we are willing to provide reparations of 800 billion credits for the attack" said the Asari Counsellor. That was incredibly generous, it appeared the Council had money to burn, well then they shouldn't fight hard for it"

"We have also have the Turian corpses and a handful of prisoners belonging to the Turian fleet that attacked us" said Pulare, seeing no reason not to return the prisoners.

"We are grateful" said the Turian counsellor between gritted teeth.

"Now before any further negotiations I would like to make clear what territories are ours, and those that we request in exchange for peace" said Pulare, giving the false impression that humanity was not in a position to accept peace at any cost.

"That seems to be the correct course of action" on the galaxy map the Council territory was immediately highlighted Red, no aligned species grey, Human space blue and negotiable space a light blue. The went on for ten minutes negotiating but in the end much of the Attican traverse was decided to be given for humanity to colonise. Pulare suspected the Council may try and negotiate an alliance with the Terminus. In addition, the Council under the false pretence that humanity would join the Citadel Council, had sent them a package regarding technology. It was standard practice to do so as none had refused the offer, and it would make the new species more useful to the Council, but humanity weren't joining the Council.

In addition, multiple trade agreements were met, and many favoured humanity as a result. The negotiations were such that at first glance they'd see reasonable, but on closer inspection they were one sided. The Council couldn't afford Pulare to deny them the virus nor could the Asari afford for him to reveal the nature of the Prothean artefact or else they'd risk their seat on the Council.

"With everything done we only have one thing to discuss" prompted the Matriarch. Pulare decided to pre-empt such a conversation.

"It has been the decision of humanity that we would rather maintain on out own rather than joining the Citadel Council" said Pulare. They were no longer surprised, they'd gotten used to it.

"Very well" replied the Matriarch, coldly, "Is there anything else we need to discuss"

"No, we should return to our people" replied Pulare, holding out the hand, which the Matriarch shook. Making the historic day for the people of the Galaxy that would never be forgotten.


	7. Politics

**Politics**

 **A/N It was difficult writing this chapter, my archenemy, Writer's block kept getting in my way. By the way I'm not sure if Henry Lawson is British or American. If he was American he moved to the UK to avoid the carnage of the civil war. This was before Miranda was born/ made. This chapter was originally going to be much longer, but it was already becoming too long.**

 **UN Headquarters- London- Admiral Pulare**

Pulare had been ordered back to Earth, specifically the UN headquarters in London, after the one in New York had been destroyed in the civil war, it was a reasonable request. He was the one with the most experience dealing with the aliens. He was meeting with the System Alliance coalition. They had wanted to Thank him personally for his efforts in the war, in addition, they needed to meet in order to determine what Humanity's next course of action was, catching up with the Centuries Long Government in a few years was to be no easy task. In the room were members from all the major powers on Earth. Representatives from the North American States, The European Union, The Russian Federation, The United Kingdom Commonwealth, The Chinese Federation, and the South American States were there. In addition, he saw Fleet Admiral Kastaine Drescher and Donnel Udina there.

When he entered, there was applause, no shouting but something that showed their appreciation. He preferred it to cheering, it always seemed immature. The applause died down and with it he took his seat.

A hologram to the centre of the room, it represented the start of the discussion, as the Supreme Commander walked into the centre, his voice emanating from the hologram. "People of Earth, we have to decide on the future of the human race, Admiral Pulare's recovered technology and omnitools has been implanted into mass production and educational theory, but we don't have the raw resources to match the citadel council, we were hoping to expand outward, but people fear for their safety, and we lack the necessary engineers to operate factories on Earth as it is" explained the Supreme Commander, getting straight to business, "in addition we lack operatives to compete with what is referred to the extranet as "Spectres" without whom we'll be unable to match the Councils covert tactics" he continued, Pulare had never met the spectres, as they had no leads to go on, but he could guess on how to handle them. The lack of red tape was a weakness, as much as a strength there were rules for a reason, but they did give them an advantage to exploit.

The Supreme Commander still had more problems "we also simply do not have a civilian fleet to trade to such an extent as the Citadel, which puts our economy at a disadvantage"

There was murmur in the crowd as discussions over what to do intensified. Pulare himself was considering options. It was difficult, he himself knew that the Batarians would want revenge for their seizing of their non-existent right for the Attican Traverse, things would be complicated. Most likely they would fund slavers, and if the Alliance could find proof then it would mean war. The single major decision that was made was that the Systems Alliance would be in charge of the foreign, military and economic policies of Earth, whilst local issues like healthcare, education and social security would be dealt separately.

As it became clear that little would be decided in terms of a response to the needed lack of colonies, several solutions were suggested and a vote was decided for a later date. On his way, out of the meeting Pulare continued to simply listen to ideas, not that he didn't have any to work on, but simply for solutions that others had. Other than that the meeting was decided to be delayed so that the slow grind of politics could turn behind the scenes.

 **Citadel News Network-Celyna Nessina**

Celyna had been a news reporter on the extranet for just over a century, in her experience she still felt like little time had passed. She had remembered reporting the attack on Thessia and Sur'kesh and it hadn't been pretty. At the time she had no information to work with and so her producers said to blow the figures up to extreme levels, of how millions were dead. Then the communications came back up, and she was facing the possibility of being made the scapegoat for the disaster with her viewers, how was it her fault that her sources estimated wrong? How could anyone have predicted all the aliens, or Humans as they were being referred to as now, did was rob a temple and put a few aliens on Sur'kesh? Now this interview was her last hope to regain her respect.

Her producers had agreed that to exaggerate now would mean certain doom for their company, all she was meant to do was present the truth and assure the readers as best they can. They couldn't afford a mistake like they had again. Today this interview was on the future of the Human race and what part they would play in Citadel politics.

"We will be live in five, four, three" then started merely mouthing the two and one, and with that they were live.

"Good evening everyone, I'm Celyna Nassina with Citadel News Network, our top story is the update on the Alien, now referred to as the Human race. Since the peace negotiations it has been confirmed that the Human race will not be joining the Citadel Council, with me today to discuss the issue, I have Matriarch Benezia with us, the Matriarch responsible for opening First Contact with this race" she turned as the Matriarch approached her, they shook hands as she took a seat.

"Good evening Matriarch, I'm glad you could meet us" she said.

"I'm happy to be here" she replied with a small smile.

"Now as to the first question on everyone's minds, as the only non-prisoner to have met these Humans what is your opinion on them?" she asked.

"The Humans are driven by a goal of independence, upon our first meeting I saw lines of division equal to that among that between the Turians and Salarians. Nothing greater, but the Humans appear to have such a widespread of cultures and philosophy's" she said, it seemed planned out, as if she had put a lot of time beforehand into this answer.

"Indeed, but many analysts have felt that the Treaty of Shanxi is too favourable to the Humans, what is your opinion on the matter" she prompted.

"It's always important on First Contact to allow a species to find their footing, giving them the credits, the Intel and the position is always important, if they are ever going to be a contribution to Citadel Space" she said, but she had given Celyna a lead.

"But the Human race isn't a part of Citadel space, how can they ever be a contribution if they are apart from Council Space?" she asked

"Many species see the Citadel Council as a violation of their independence and can take time incorporating their species into the Council, however no species in galactic history has lasted for long when acting in direct competition with the Citadel Council, when they fold we will be willing to welcome them with open arms" she said.

"But these are the species that attacked Thessia and Sur'kesh, what makes you think they'd be unable to act in competition with the Citadel?" she asked.

"The attack on our homeworlds was not the result of the strength of the Human race but rather on their recklessness, they did not care much for their supply chains when making their attack, simply jumping from relay to relay, they could never have kept our people under occupation. More importantly this does not relate to the Human's economic ability, I'm confident that there is no Human who would be able to make the economy of Earth anywhere close to that of the Council" she said, a fair statement with a degree of confidence behind it, but the last statement had a means of worry behind it, receiving a nod from her producers she decided to press.

"I sense there's something more to this though Matriarch" she said, forcing her to elaborate. The Matriarch took a deep breath.

She slowly stated "There is one Human, who is unlike anything I have ever seen, he knew the Asari language perfectly even before he'd met us face to face, he refused to meld because he knew the true reasoning behind it, he was… powerful"

 **Udina's House London- Donnel Udina**

There was certainly a feeling of panic in the Alliance high command as expansion was a necessity for the long term viability of the systems Alliance. The future of Humanities ablity to survive in the future came into question. Politics were grinding behind the scenes and the next week vote would affect the future of humanity, currently the only answer was to increase incentives in colonies and engineering but that wouldn't be enough. A major change was required.

The omnitool had been mass produced on Earth, now allowing Udina himself to hold one, it was more efficient than the average phone, and the voice system actually worked. At this moment his omnitool started beeping.

"Mr Udina, Mr Lawson has invited you to a party at 22 Harroword Street London" came the voice of the VI, it seemed to be the wheels of politics had begun to turn.

 **22 Harroword Street- London-Fleet Admiral Pulare**

As it happened Pulare had been invited to a party by one Henry Lawson, a man whom had invested heavily in colony expansion and had therefore made millions of it. Other than that he knew little about the man. The invitation was hardly a coincidence he likely had invited Pulare for his assurance that these colonies could be protected, though he pretended this was a celebration of Humanities achievements.

The house was very modern in architecture, this man himself had even incorporated mass effect fields into the architecture of his house, eezo was even used in a few sculptures. Whilst many in Humanity did not like eezo, for fear it would make their children biotic, Mr Lawson appeared to have little fears regarding the possibility, reasonable there was only benefits from being biotic unless you included the social distrust. It appeared then that Mr Lawson was a progressive, an attitude Pulare could respect.

He walked up to the door, a women in a smart dress appeared to be at it welcoming in guests and taking in clothes. Pulare moved on, the inside was one sculpted to splendour. In the centre a fountain almost large enough to be a waterfall, the walls intricately designed with marble and pillars. With multiple paintings. The room itself was relatively crowded, multiple Politicians, Admirals, Scientists and Businessmen were gathered discussing and mingling. To the sides were two buffets, stacked with food and drinks of gourmet quality. With golden plated plates and crystal glasses. Sticking to walls around the room he started to help himself to the food.

"Mister, father says that we're not meant to be eating until after six o'clock" came the voice of a child, Pulare turned to see a young girl, between six and seven years old. Her hair dark and black, her face having signs that she'd grow into beauty but not yet losing the baby fat of youth. She was wearing a simple plain dress despite her young age.

"Young girl, please this is a guest, our guest of honour" came a more uptight voice, this one was from Mr Lawson, then turning to Pulare, appearing slightly miffed he said "I apologise Mr Pulare, I should have instructed her better"

"I take no offense of course Mr Lawson" he replied.

"She's often better than this though, just last week she came third in the global league championship for biotic strength" he said, clear disapproval at the word "third", the girl appeared guilty. Pulare frowned, in a global, biotic competition it was rare for a British girl to be so highly. He'd have thought that an American who had been exposed to the high quantities of element zero residue after the civil war would have more potent biotics. There may be one explanation.

"Your investments in genetic engineering have been widespread, but do you truly believe that the world is ready to have children grown in such a fashion" he said, deadpan. His face was shocked.

"How did you know?" he spluttered.

"Estimated guess, but do not worry, I too believe the laws are… paranoid" he said, emphasising the last word. He had known Mr Lawson operated from the UK for at least eight years.

"You are truly as smart as they say; with men like you leading us I'm sure Humanity will be triumphant in the galaxy" he complimented, but Pulare's eye was on the young girl. She seemed shy when around her father, despite feeling perfectly able to discuss with him earlier. He'd also noticed he hadn't actually been introduced to her name yet.

"So tell me, what sort of hobbies does your daughter have?" he prompted, probing for more information.

Again the young girl seemed silent, perhaps under some kind of rule to remain quiet when her father was talking.

"She displays interest in a wide range of hobbies including several sports, ballet, sciences, literature and music" he continued to brag. Pulare raised an eyebrow, noticing that all of these hobbies were of the sort that would be seen as signs of prestige. For a girl of this age such signs were unheard of, which showed signs that these were her father's goals enforced on her.

"How many of those were at your suggestion?" he asked, hoping Mr Lawson would figure it out.

"I suggested… the music lesson, I also felt it would be a good idea to get her tutored in sciences whilst sports and literature I felt could inspire her for her future" he said, so all of them, but he clearly felt no concern. Maybe he could find the child on her own later and discuss it with her.

"So am I allowed to eat now, or do I have to wait until six o'clock" he asked.

Mr Lawson smiled, "Just restrict yourself to the crackers", turned, and led the girl away. This party appeared to be a good way to gain allies.


	8. Cerberus

Cerberus

 **A/N First of let me say CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK.I cannot believe I forgot that the Lawsons are Australian, for the record he still moved to the UK, but that was because its economy soared because of loans to the unionists during the civil war.**

 **Admiral Pulare- 22 Harroword Street**

The party advanced with lots of mingling, talking and a little bit of eating her and there. It was past the six o'clock deadline for the girl to start eating, she appeared to be sitting by her father, no giving Pulare the chance to cross-examine her on his own. This girl wasn't the only child in the party however, if the tantrums were anything to go on. Following the screams and petty shouts, he arrived at the source. The boy was clearly complaining at the tightness of his suit, and the "Grown up food" instead of reasonable meals such as chips.

"Johnny, Johnny please if it makes you feel better we can go to the chippy on the way home ok, you hardly ever get to go there" she hushed; Pulare could guess she was embarrassed.

"But I want real food now" screamed Johnny.

"If I could make a suggestion, there's a young girl over there who could do with some company" interrupted Pulare, the mother looked embarrassed but Johnny looked towards the girl and began waddling over to her.

"Thanks, you have no idea what it's like to be a Captain and the mother, sometimes Johnny gives me more trouble than the Turians" she said smiling slightly at that last part.

"Did you not find a babysitter" he prompted."

"Hotels don't allow them, we've been staying in one until the retrofits are done on the fleet" she replied. The only fleet in retrofits was the Third Fleet, his fleet. Even he couldn't be expected to remember every person in his fleet.

"So, what do you think of the current engineering crisis?" he asked hoping to talk about more important, and to him interesting subjects.

She hesitated before replying "I've been reading on other species, and there's one I've had my eye on"

Pulare eyed her interested, she might be on to something,

"The Quarians appear to have the experience that we need, and they need a home" she said, it was possible that she said this out of sympathy, but she was right. They'd be qualified, desperate and good in number, which would lead to easier integration, though still plenty enough to help relief the Alliance, but they'd need to solve their weakened immune systems.

"It seems to be palpable, we should suggest it at the next Alliance meeting" replied Pulare, integration would be difficult. People are so short sighted, or at least Humans were, Quarian art appeared to portray the Quarian species as open minded. They had been the first to use AIs, though he knew that had changed in light of the Geth Rebellions.

"But would it be sensible, to allow a potentially hostile species into our borders" she asked, it seemed she herself had her doubts and wanted advice from a more experienced Admiral, he could tell she was promoted very recently.

"Racial tension will arise, but we can conquer them in a generation or two" he said, considering it to be youth. Older generations would undeniably be stubborn however.

"I'm sorry but I don't know your name" she pointed out, reminding Pulare.

"I don't know yours either" he replied, she laughed at how badly the discussion had went in hindsight.

"It's Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard, promoted after First Contact War" she said explaining her recent medal.

"Fleet Admiral Chandler Pulare, of the Third Fleet" she reacted as she knew his reputation, but used it as a reasoning to pull herself into a more official role. It was at this moment that Mr Lawson came back.

"Mr Pulare, please talk to me in private" he asked, his previous faux joyous attitude gone, instead there was a cold serious nature regarding it. He did not ask a for him, he ordered him. Pulare was followed out of curiosity not obedience, as he was lead into the more private areas of the mansion. From the windows he could see Johnny and the little girl playing, if you could call it playing. The young girl appeared to be unclear about the nature of "playing", and Johnny appeared to be trying to teach her nonetheless.

Mr Lawson lead him into the basement in the mansion, it was small cramped. The room was laced with anti-bugging equipment if you looked closely enough, there was also no windows nor any way barring an alarm to communicate with those in the house. The door appeared a firm wood on the outside but on the inside one would tell it was a metal one, with strong locks. The furniture in the room was that of a meeting room, but one designed for privacy. The chairs in the room were of old fashioned comfort, which surrounded a single wooden table. This room was in contrast to the progressive, modern art style in the rest of the mansion, it's heating coming from a fire rather than a radiator.

Inside the room was a single man, sharply dressed, whom had his hair combed in a business style, his eyes were cybernetically augmented. Mr Lawson took a seat, but Pulare stayed standing, pure venom in his eyes at the man.

Mr Lawson then interrupted "Mr Pulare, this is Jack Harper"

"Changed your name again did you?" asked Pulare interrupted.

"Again?" came Mr Lawson's response.

Every syllable Pulare spat, was contorted with a form of silent rage "Yes, before his name was General Efriam Laguna, but before that his name was Fatuo Pulare"


	9. Feuds

**Feuds**

 **A/N: Fun Fact there's actually an even better Admiral in real life than Pulare, his name Admiral Yi Sun-Sin. Research him if you're interested I may base one of my future battles on him.**

 **22** **nd** **Harroword Street- Fleet Admiral Pulare**

The room was now in silence, though Mr Lawson appeared deeply uncomfortable all other member was unconcerned. A silent staring match had erupted between Pulare and "Harper". The two brothers appeared to be attempting to bring each other to their knees with their stares alone. Eventually it was "Harper" who sighed and put a cigar between his lips. "Chandler I haven't come to fight you, or hold a grudge" he said, blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"Then I assume you're here to ask me to join your little Cerberus group" he said, coldly.

"Harper" smiled, "You recognized it?"

"Sounded too familiar to your pathetic excuse at your trial, "if we are to stand against the Citadel we must be willing to do whatever it takes", it's the same idealistic dribble you stuffed down the Secessionist's' throats" he said, remembering how difficult it was for him to give "Laguna" as he was called back then a pardon. One he now regretted giving.

"Harper" allowed the insult to pass over him, completely unfazed.

"The past is the past, I admit, the war was short sighted, now that we face a greater threat" he said, Pulare raised an eyebrow, for an idealist like him to let that go was unprecedented, but his guard did not fall, his brother was not an enemy to underestimate.

"We are millennias behind our enemies on the Citadel, only through actions in which the Alliance does not have the stomach to do can we hope to meet them" he said, his eyes though mechanical appeared to have flame behind them. Pulare sighed internally at his naivety.

"My friend told me how you were thinking about bringing the Quarian race into the fold of Humanity, do you really think aliens would trust us?" he said, Pulare's own fist clenched, despite his best efforts. Arrogance born of ignorance the cause of so much death. His face remained impassive however, betraying none of this.

"You act as if the Quarians, were those that were attacked by Humanity, Illusive Man" he replied, with an element of accusation.

"They are of the same fearing" replied the "Illusive Man". His brother was beyond sense.

"If you wish for my help, you'd need to answer what it is you want" Pulare replied, a voice pulled back to its calculated nature.

"I need someone in the Alliance military who's willing to do what needs to be done" the "Illusive Man" explained.

"And you think I would make an excellent candidate to be your voice in the Alliance" Pulare suggested as an ending to his point. The "Illusive Man's" lips flickered into a scowl for less than a second, for he knew what came next.

"If you have a good idea I agree with I won't be petty enough to ignore it, nor will I refuse to use your organisation if it's useful, however do not expect me to be one of your blind drones like Udina" said Pulare, a hint of finality in his voice, but he smiled at the shocked look on Mr Lawson's face when he revealed he guessed about Udina. The man always acted like he had something to hide, and Mr Lawson had now unintentionally given it away. Though what he was going to do about it was unclear, Cerberus wasn't an enemy so it made no sense to sabotage their efforts. At least not yet.

He met no resistance walking out of the room, the "Illusive Man" simply taking a sip from his drink. Finding himself in brooding thought. Pulare walked out into the main hall, the room getting more dependent on artificial lights rather than the natural sun, as the curtains were now closed. Pulare noticed through one of the window, whose curtains were still open, the little girl sitting on the grass, but Mrs Shepard appeared to be leading Johnny away.

Pulare began to exit the party, the young girl from earlier he noticed, was sitting on the grass examining her omnitool. The mass production of the tool had exploded as every kid started to have one, the progression of consumerism. Approaching the girl looked up but remained silent, almost fearful, but Pulare adopted a warmer appearance and sat down beside her.

"You know I never actually got your name" he prompted, trying to get the shy girl to open up.

"It's Miranda, Miranda Lawson" she squeaked, she appeared to be at least looking at him now.

"So, what's your favourite subject in school?" he asked, hoping to learn more about her.

"My favourite is, well I couldn't pick one, but I like Biology, and History, I always get good marks in my exams for them" she said, there was a fade of bitterness in her voice. It appeared this girl tied her self-worth to her marks, or at least that's how her Father felt towards her, it had become clear that she had father issues.

"Don't feel bad, I scrapped my military exams by a single mark" he comforted, he told no lies either.

"But Father said you were really good" she asked surprised, the use of the word "Father" instead of "Dad" or "Daddy" indicated further her issues that her father would never address.

"The examiners never appreciated me writing essays about how the entire military doctrine was doomed and useless and that it needed to be rethought from the ground up" he explained, with a coy smile, he'd thought it was obvious after the disasters in Vietnam, Iraq and Afghanistan.

"My Dad says if I'm good and get marks then I'll be able to be a Great Admiral like you" she said, so that was why this girl had been created. It was obviously not for love or anything along those lines, he was hoping to raise her to be a copy of him. His upbringing however was nothing like Miranda's. He knew that Miranda wouldn't stay with her Father forever. What a perfect way to undermine one of his brother's key allies.

"Here here's my number from which to contact me on your omnitool, use it if you can't depend on your father anymore" he said almost kindly, but then his presence change to one almost traumatizing in nature "and don't tell anyone, least of all your father you can contact me" to which she nodded. Pulare then ordered a cab back to his accommodations on Earth.

 **One Week later- Chronous Station-Ilusive Man**

His brother was naive, Humanities future remained in the possibility of expansion, if he wanted to have aliens join the Alliance, they'd need a way to show that they were on the same side. He puffed on the cigar and gazed at the orange and blue star out of his window. He knew what he needed to do. He tapped his omnitool.

"Mr Archer you're receiving twice the amount of funding, provided you can work quicker" he said into the communications, "and are the VIs ready?".

"There are approximately 20,000 platforms ready, they are designed per your instructions" he said, perfect.

"Be ready to move them out" replied, things may yet work out well for Humanity.


	10. Exile

**Exile**

 **Sorry** **this chapter took so long to make; I've been distracted with personal life. I promise that the we'll see some strategy within the next two chapters.**

 **Alec Ryder- Mindoir**

Things had settled down after First Contact, at least in the ways of combat, Ryder had decided that his shore leave after his work in the Third Fleet. He had been part of the team that had stolen that Prothean thing, and was grateful to have been able to secretly copied a few pockets of data regarding their computers. He smiled, he'd been hoping for a break in his research, and the data was useful, though it was more of an analysis of existing AIs of the time rather than notes on how to build him.

It was all beyond his ability to understand, especially as his current training in biotics didn't help much in the way of computer understanding. Fiftieth time the charm, huh?

He started to try to boot up the system, wondering where the issue would end up this time, anticipating failure. The blue light however went up without anticipation.

It was at this moment the blue light started to form into a shapeless cluster of blue and a small voice only slightly leaning to the male side spoke.

"What is this?" it asked.

"Holy shit..." he stammered, it worked, it actually worked. His father must be killing himself in heaven.

"Who am I" he, no it asked.

"I'm not sure, I thought of a few names what do you think of Simulated Adaptive Matrix, or SAM for short" he answered, smiling broadly.

"Names seem strange" it replied.

"Well you did ask" Alec replied teasingly.

"Apologies I should have been clearer, what am I?" asked Sam.

Alec hesitated for a few moments before saying "An Artificial Intelligence"

"Am I alive?" he asked, now came the big reply, one which Humanity would be depending on.

"I don't know" he replied, almost scared.

"Then I hope we'll find out" replied Sam, if excitement could be found in an AI it would be in this one.

 **Hannah Shpeard-First Fleet**

Shore leave was over, it had lasted for three months but had finally ended. She was settling her luggage in her quarters, while Johnny started screaming around the ship waving around his plastic lightsaber, fighting against a thousand waves of Klingons, the imagination of children grew brighter with every generation it seemed.

She started to stuff her clothes into her footlocker, and tried to stuff her clothes into it, and all of Johnny's clothes and toys into his locker, the bridge itself was lively with people returning from shore leave ready to go out on another adventure, though mercifully Johnny was never a part of the First Contact war.

Johnny was now swinging at Anderson, one of the marines assigned to the Einstein, he was smiling picking up Johnny with one hand as he scrawled at the marine.

"Unhand me Klingon scum" to which Anderson laughed at the cuteness.

"Commander on deck!" came a shout from behind her, replacing the warm loving atmosphere with a cold still, except for Johnny whom still struggled as Anderson hugged him still.

The Admiral whom entered the ship was different to the one she met at the party this one's cheeks seemed shallower, his eyes devoid of either twinkle or flame. Instead they seemed to be piercing into the hearts of the crew, only Johnny seemed immune to his silent still struggling at Anderson's grip.

The Admiral's gaze shifted towards Johnny, one that shot sharper than daggers, but Johnny remained his lovely energetic self. To her surprise Pulare smiled at his childish behaviour, but it was different to the laughing happy smile of Anderson and the crew, but a cold one, indicating he could use Johnny. She wouldn't let that happen.

The man then proceeded to draw himself up to full height.

"We gentlemen, are headed out on a mission, we are intended to gain allies for the human people" he said. So, they went with her idea after all, it seemed strange, had they even mentioned her name or would someone else take credit for it, the Admiral didn't appear to give any indication. She sensed however this was not out of malice or a lust for glory but because he saw no need.

"You'll receive direct orders within the hour, dismissed" he said leaving the room, did he really come in here simply to look at Johnny, what did he want with him?

 **Admiral Rael'Zorah vas Alarei-The Nayya, Migrant Fleet**

The Conclave was one of the key members of government for the Quarian fleet, they dictated the nature of laws, paths and policy within the fleet, and currently they were bickering as usual. Some wished to pass through the Attican Traverse and secure critical resources before they would be gobbled up by the new Human Empire, others still wanted to remain in the Terminus and risk fighting the pirates. But the underpinning nature of the ghost fleet drove their concern the most, according to the extranet they were capable of breaching both the Asari and Salarian homeworlds, though he didn't care much for those whom had and continued to abandon his people in their hour of need but he feared for what might happen were his people to cross their path. The Ghost Fleet appeared unpredictable in their actions, and the Migrant Fleet couldn't divert funding into the Heavy Fleet like other species could, what they had was all they could get. It wasn't likely the Humans would attack, but until a few months ago he'd have said it was impossible to attack Thessia.

"You'd think in a galaxy of billions of stars you'd be able to find at least one place for us to go" said Han, his co-admiral and friend.

"There's only one planet in this galaxy I want" he lamented.

"Keelah Rael do you have to bring the homeworld into every conversation? it's depressing" to which Rael didn't respond.

"Peace, bickering won't make planning the path flight easier" came the mediating voice of Shala'Raen

The Conclave appeared to settle down at this interruption, Rael and Han too payed attention to a meeting that may actually progress somewhere in the decision making. The vote was coming.

"All those in favour of traveling to the Attican Traverse" a feeble number voted, the few must have shouted louder, "and those in favour of the Treminus Systems".

The many raised their hands here, leaving the unsupported defeated or angry, as a few angry voices spread throughout the Conclave, yet the sovereignty of the Conclave was absolute.

"Keelah this gives me a headache, I've fought in battles quieter than this" lamented Han, Rael grimaced in response.

 **Rael Zorah vas Alarei- The Alarei- Hawking Era**

Rael's fleet was by far the smallest of his force, his role was arguably the most powerful within the admiralty board. It was his job to coordinate the fleets, almost like the prime minister whom coordinated the other ministers, but he couldn't overrule their decisions. He liked to be coordinating with the Patrol and Heavy fleets, he preferred it to managing the Conclave. He wished he had Shala's job.

Still he had a feeling in his gut, he didn't know if it was good or bad but he knew something was going to happen.

"Coming into the relay now" came one of the officers.

"Make sure to establish a foothold for Gerrel's fleet to come through" came Shala's reply, almost lazily. It was then he heard her approach him at the front of the ship.

"I went to see Tali, after the meeting" she said comfortably, it had been a painful week organising the fleet.

"How is she?" he asked, masking his concern that was inappropriate for an Admiral.

"She misses her father, she wonders whether she's coming home… and so do I" she said, it was one of the few times he was grateful for his visor.

"Rael, you're Tali's only family, but you haven't been home in months, you're alienating your friends, your family... your life" she said, angering Rael.

"Once we have a home to return to, then I'll return" he said, angry at her childishness.

"But how long will that take? How long will Tali still receive the dolls see grew out of for birthdays? How long will she tuck herself in to sleep? How will she be able to recognise her father, and you her?" she questioned, all of these questions beyond his ability to answer, so he remained silent "Rael you're not a Geth, you hate the Geth, so stop trying to be one"


	11. Hope

**Hope**

 **A/N: As usual I appreciate follow and favourites but I always love reviews. On another note, I've been thinking of an image to post for the story. Now normally I would use some concept art, like the old republic trooper, but I cannot find any to suit my image of Pulare. If anyone knows, or could create a concept art of an image of Pulare it would be helpful. For clarity Pulare is deceptively young, does not smoke, drink or anything like that and despite not physically strong, he is cold and intimidating. If anyone knows an example please leave review/ private message me please.**

 **Captain Hackett- SSV Newton**

This mission didn't sit right with him, Humanity had just won the First Contact War, they shouldn't beg for help from anyone. Yet here they were looking for a flotilla of ships, in a thousand stars. He was going to spend the rest of his life searching every star in the galaxy for this fleet. Unless the Admiral had another brainwave, which wasn't unlikely.

"Admiral Hackett suppose you had no allies, no industry and no species who didn't treat you as second class, how would you provide the welfare for your people?" asked the Admiral, he was gazing at reports and the galaxy map. He knew it was always futile and stupid not to answer.

The thing was he wasn't an economist, he didn't know much about the economy. There was only one place he felt was reasonable to get the stuff "I would take it from the scum of pirate bases" he replied.

The Admiral pressed his fingers together, "A military attitude, yet the Quarian Admiralty is made of military men… pirates appear to be concentrated in the Terminus systems, combine that with their likely fear of us, they would avoid the Attican Traverse.. Yes that seems likely". With that the Admiral clicked a few keys on his omnitool causing the highlighted space on his galaxy map to reduce, though leaving a significant amount left.

"What resources would the fleet need, Eezo of course, but what about food?" muttered the Admiral, leading to Hackett to become interested.

"Of course, they'd need a refuel, they'd lasted over a month with no significant refuels, they'd have some refineries in their fleet but they'd need Eezo" murmured the Admiral and with a few more buttons the highlighted zone decreased to a few scattered dots.

"They'd move to the closest opportunity to their last known location" he murmured and the highlighted dots disappeared until only one remained "there" murmured the Admiral, "the Quarian fleet is there". Unbelievable.

 **Rael Zorah vas Alarei- the Alarei- Hawking Eta**

The hours had become days, witnessing the Migrant Fleet slowly come through the Mass Relay, he was impatient. They'd received reports of a Blood Pack Warlord whom had a store of Eezo and wealth and he was itching to do what the entire Turian Fleet appeared unable to.

Tali was on the Alarei now, probably playing with Shala, maybe he'd get her another one of her dolls, the next time the fleet was near civilisation. Shala must be mistaken, she hadn't grown out of them yet. Had she?

"Sir, we've got ships on the long-range scanners" came the voice of his LADAR officer. These pirates were bold.

"Move the Fleet into a defensive position and teach these scum a lesson" he said, despite the fact this was technically Shala's fleet it wasn't her area of comfort.

Peering out of the ships window frame it suddenly he saw a collection of vessels enter the system, in the centre of the fleet presumably where the flagship was, a symbol of two wings encased in a circle, the infamous symbol of the Ghost Fleet.

No one needed to say it aloud, they'd all noticed, "but why us? What did we do?" Shala whispered to nothingness behind him. They couldn't retreat, it would take days to get the entire fleet back through the relay.

If they were going down, he wasn't going to make it easy on them "Defensive positions protect the civilian fleet, Shala start sending them back as soon as possible"

"But…" asked Shala whimpering.

"Just do it, and take Tali with you" he begged, with a firm look in his eyes sending her running. Gazing out the window he saw the display of frigates and destroyers line up to buy time, it was all futile it would take at least a day to get the entire fleet back through the relay. Curiously the Ghost Fleet remained in its position, unmoved he wouldn't be lured out like the Salarians were however.

"Sir we've received a hail from the Fleet" came his LADAR's officer's voice.

"On screen" hoping to look the enemy in the eye.

The image flickered, the creature, the Human was bipedal like many species, in fact he remind Rael of the Quarians themselves, behind the mask that was. This one had pink skin, and dark cold eyes. Not physically strong and relatively young yet still able to make Rael question his goal to look the bosh'tet in the eye.

"Admiral Rael Zorah I believe" said the Human, his voice deadly cold and calculated. How did he know that? "I have come on behalf of the Systems Alliance, hoping to negotiate an agreement, one that would give your people a homeworld"

Rael felt the colour from his face drain… what?

 **Hannah Shepard- First Fleet SSV Einstein**

The Admiral was coming to speak to her, was he going to give her the credit for her idea? Or did he have something else in mind?

The Admiral walked into the room, his glare warmer than previously. The man was a enigma.

"Captain Shepard, I would wish for you to accompany me and the diplomats in this negotiation" came the voice of the Admiral, more comforting than previously.

"Why, I'm not a diplomat" she said, somewhat panicked.

"But you are a mother, Quarians place great emphasis on their children, speaking of" he said his eyes trailing of towards her quarters. Leaving her face in horror.

"I won't do that" she practically screamed and an acceptable volume.

"Why?"

"I won't take my son into the arms of those aliens" she retorted.

"Is that going to be your excuse to the other mothers, when they live under the Citadel" asked the Admiral, looking her directly in the eye.

"I..I..no" she stammered, unable to find a retort.

"The future of humanity is at stake, and you want to risk it so you can play parent?!" he demanded. Completely unsympathetic.

"I'll be waiting for you and Johnny by the docking bay" he said walking off, leaving her to argue with her own thoughts.

 **Rael Zorah vas Alarei- The Nayya- The Migrant Fleet**

This didn't sit right, these people whom had attacked so many suddenly coming to his race to give them what they'd always dreamed of. No, this was too easy his race had forgotten the concept of easy.

The two ships docked, at the doors there were two adults and a single smiling child, all wearing envirosuits. They apparently didn't have one in child's size, so the child looked adorable flapping his tiny arms in the oversized sleeves. He reminded him of Tali, when he'd last seen her.

"My name is Fleet Admiral Chandler Pulare, of the fleet you refer to as the Ghost Fleet" he said, almost as if he wanted his triumph's to be clear "this is Hannah Shepard of the SSV Einstein and her son John"

"I'm not John I'm Johnny" snarled Johnny adorably. Despite himself he as a father couldn't help but love the child and respect the Admiral as a solider.

"We've come to offer your people a home" continued the Admiral. Rael simply motioned him towards the Conclave.

 **Admiral Pulare- The Rayya- The Migrant Fleet**

Rael had led them towards the centre of the ship. The Rayya was the biggest non-liveship in the Quarian fleet, designed as a form of Parliament for the Conclave. Rael Zorah was a solider first, dedicated to the retaking of the homeworld, and indicated by the red on his suit. That's what he appreciated most about the Quarian people, they each decorated their attire in such an artistic and symbolic way. It was unfortunate that people on Earth didn't appreciate the arts as much. He also noted that he wore the symbol of fatherhood on his chest, one of the reasons he insisted on bringing Johnny.

He was led towards the gathering of the Captains of the ships, in the centre the place for the petitioner, around the sides the captains and above all the Admirals. Behind him however came the sound of panicked footsteps, these were heavy, unnatural for Quarians.

Turning Pulare saw Hackett running into the room, "What is it Captain?" he asked somewhat miffed.

"Mindoir… Mindoir's been attacked by the Geth!"


	12. 12 hours earlier

**12 Hours Earlier**

 **A/N: So many wonderful reviews, yet so many guest reviews so I can't reply directly. Argh. On another note this is the chapter in which I decided that this would be the chapter in which things separated. I don't want my story to closely resemble that of the games, thus this is where things really change**

 **Alec Ryder-Mindor**

"So, Mr Ryder, how come this is, I believe, the 18th time you're in my clinic for overdoing your biotics" scolded Ellen with a smile on her face.

"Oh, come on we both know you like seeing me here, and taking care of me" he said confidently with a wink.

"That is true, I do like seeing you injured" she replied. Ouch.

"So, baby what's your favourite thing to look at in this room? are they my abs or biceps?" he asked Suavely.

"The door, I'm imagining you leaving it, now. Your fine" she finished thrusting the report and the usual medication into his clutches. Leaving him to walk out very much crestfallen.

"That could have gone better" came the annoying voice within his brain.

"Shut up SAM" retorted Ryder, only for his gaze to be caught in the skies, at the orange explosions.

 **Rear Admiral Williams- Mindor Defence Fleet**

"What is it?" he asked, his LADAR officer.

"I don't know, but we've detected a group approaching the opposing Mass Relay, they can't be a trader convey and they're not responding.

He'd been promoted after Shanxi, to defend the more critically important colony of Mindor, people still believed he deserved a small piece of that victory. The truth was that it was all Pulare's doing.

But Humanity had been sure the Council had wanted to try it peaceful first, if this really was the Council then they could completely wipe Humanity out in a day.

Gripping his handlebar he stared at the holoscreen. Until finally they came onto the screen.

He wasn't Pulare, he couldn't discern the strengths and weaknesses of an entire species simply by looking at their ships. But their wasp like design was unlike any he had seen before.

Worse he was significantly outgunned and outnumbered by the unknown enemy and even worse he'd have to get to the Mass Relay to send a message out to the Alliance Parliament. Shit.

Beyond him was two cruisers and half a dozen destroyers belonging to the unknown fleet, he himself had a mere five frigates and single destroyer as a flagship. The numbers were almost identical to Shanxi, but he'd be foolish to think he could cut all power again, no that would only leave him exposed, the scum wouldn't fall into the same trick twice.

The alien ships were now advancing rapidly, they were targeting his ships having clearly identified them. He couldn't outflank them like Pulare had done.

Residing his fist on the handlebar he resigned. He hit his omnitool "send a message to my family, tell them I love them. And if little Sarah ever dares to marry that boy I'll strangle her from beyond the grave" he said to the VI on his omnitool with a desperate chuckle.

Turning to his men, "We may not survive this, but let's make our deaths mean something, we have to break through the enemy lines and warn the Alliance" he said to the men's terrified faces, "If we don't make it, drinks are on me in hell"

"Have the frigates pin the enemy fleet into position and we'll try to outflank them to get the message out, the key will be to survive as long as possible" he said, with full fake confidence.

And thus the frigates lined up in a cross shape, engaging the enemy ships, full power to the forward kinetic shields. Even so they were taking a beating, the SSV Waterloo had taken total damage to its weapons and now merely served to absorb enemy fire, and the SSV Edgehill. Meanwell his ship attempted to, with full power to the engines to push through the softest part of the attacking fleet.

"We should be in range to transmit in a minute sir" perfect.

Suddenly something rocked the ship, Williams himself was thrown into the handlebar.

"DAMAGE REPORT" he yelled

"Our kinetic barriers are out, we're transmitting" came the tech.

"Message away in 30 seconds, 20, 10, 5, 4" counted the tech, only for another ship to blast Williams onto the floor.

"Sir we've lost the communications, we can't transmit" squeaked the tech. It's over then.

Another explosion consumed them.

 **Alec Ryder- Mindor**

Ryder saw the burning mess that engulfed the space in the black sky. Why hadn't they had any warning?

He was suddenly filled with Adrenaline, shaking him out of his shock. He knew he'd only have a few minutes before an offensive, causing him to dart towards the armoury. Inside there was a single vindicator rifle, a pistol and a handful of grenades which was better than nothing.

The skies screamed as over 50 wasp like transports burst through the skies, engulfed in the flames of re-entry. Dashing over towards the walls of the armoury he hugged himself close to its cover as untold number of robots burst down from the transport.

They were bipedal, with three fingers and backwards knees. Their heads groomed into was resembled a lamp for a head. Noticing Ryder several of the robots advanced towards him, slowly and aimlessly. With no regard for cover, flanking or tactics, simply advancing firing their guns pathetically. Though their numbers made up for this, although Alec had a grenade to be rolled out.

"So, SAM why did you invite your friends over" joked Ryder, dashing through the colony looking for a way off world.

"These are not my friends'; extranet articles indicate them to be Geth" said SAM, within Ryder's brain "but they haven't been seen in over 300 years".

Ryder hung deep in cover giving himself time to think, it had only been a year since the treaty of Shanxi. "Perhaps they came for you SAM?"

"Maybe"

"Then we need to get you out of here", he said leaping out of cover and firing a burst of bullets into one of the Geth.

Dashing through the city looking for a ship to get out of there, he saw the Geth break into the clinic. Ellen!

As the Geth shuffled forwards like zombies firing their guns aimlessly. They seemed unable to consider the possibility of an enemy coming in behind them, which with a little biotic flare indeed happened.

"ELLEN" shouted Ryder climbing through the rubble of the building, it appeared some of the Geth had punched through the roof when landing. His eyes darted around the room until landing on Ellen who had her leg trapped under a particularly large piece of rubble.

"Alec, where… where did you come from" she whimpered still confused.

"Baby I'll always be here for you" he said to which she groaned whether from pain or his comment.

"Just get her out" said SAM to which Ryder proceed to do. She climbed up and slowly put pressure on her leg. Finding that nothing was broken she started to stand by herself applying only a brief amount of medigel to her wound.

"We've got to get out of here, can you fight" he asked handing her his pistol, to which she nodded and asked, "When do you think the Alliance will arrive"

Ryder was about to guess when SAM interrupted "I have not intercepted any signs that a message was sent out"

"Wait you're in the communications?" asked Ryder, perplexing Ellen.

"Only after the signs of attack, no message was given of, but the fleet attempted to give off a message before being destroyed" said SAM. Shit.

"Ryder who are you talking to?" asked Ellen. Putting him on the spot.

Sighing Ryder used his omnitool to display an image of SAM's shapeless form "I've been working on creating an AI, you know like the Geth only good, SAM here's the result"

"Hello Ellen" came SAM's reply, leaving Ellen stunned for a few moments.

"You made an AI by yourself? And here I thought you were just an idiot" she breathed impressed, leaving Ryder feeling, among other things, cheered up.

"I'll answer twenty questions later, but we have to get SAM off this planet and a message out to the Alliance" he explained to which she nodded.

"There's a shuttle that we use as an Ambulance and we appear to be the only ones here" she explained.

"Is it space worthy" to which she smiled "Let's go"

Entering the shuttle and getting it to lift off was a breeze. The shuttle itself though was of poor quality, being a boxy shape with a few thrusters on the sides, and painted a dark blue which wouldn't serve as camouflage anywhere except underwater. Worst of all the ship was unarmed.

Escaping the atmosphere Ryder now had to deal with the blockade. However to his surprise the enemy didn't deploy any fighters only sending a few mass accelerator blasts which were easy to avoid in the vacuum of space.

"We're approaching the Mass Relay now" shouted Ryder excitedly as they approached the monolithic structure and jumped.

When they arrived in the next system they transmitted the message.


	13. Weakness

**Addiction**

 **A/N: This chapter was hard to write, there was a lot of info making the pacing difficult. Also after this chapter I will most likely go over the previous chapters, tying up confusing threads, correcting grammar and fixing things that don't make sense eg SAM somehow having extranet access last chapter. No important plot elements will be changed however.**

 **Admiral Pulare: First Fleet**

He stood watching the message, beside him was Captain Hackett, his brow furrowed while on his right was Rael Zorah whom seemed confused and uncertain about the future. The message was being transmitted live by N7 operative Alec Ryder, a man a cut above the usual grunt.

What was now being viewed was a stream of images taken from the camera in Ryder's helmet as was customary for N7 operatives, though the images were deleted if their heartbeat stopped. These images showed a usual attack in the customary two stage structure, first the fleet above orbit was destroyed which was proceeded by an aerial drop onto the planet. What was strange was that Mindor consisted of only 250 personal, which made it a poor choice for an attack, even though the colony was located in a strategic location, as it would lead to future colonies. Those colonies hadn't been constructed yet, it was not a good target to use for one's first surprise attack.

Finally the Geth themselves came into the picture. Yet they moved as if their software had been ripped out of one of the Citadel's L.O.K.I mechs, rather than the advanced AIs that they should be. No this wasn't a normal attack.

"Excuse me I must retire to my quarters" he said, courteously leaving the remaining military men.

Pulare however did not retire to his quarters, but rather to the QEC room. Locking the door behind him he stepped into the QEC seeing the image of a different room before him. This room was oversized for the simple arrangement. The room was mostly empty barring a chair and a handful of computers on an elegant desk. In the backdrop of the room there was a large window the size of a wall looking onto a star.

Barring Pulare's holographic form there was a single man sitting in the room faced away from Pulare, the 'Illusive Man'.

"Chandler, I can't say this was unexpected" he said, turning to face the Admiral with narrow eyes.

"That was a pathetic excuse for a cover up" said Pulare, his voice holding the secret of the fact he noticed the cover up within a minute of investigation, "why would you even attempt such a thing"

The 'Illusive Man' remained unfazed by this statement however, "Chandler, despite what you may think I'm not a Xenophobe, rather I simply intend to put Humanity at the top, and to do that I would be more than willing to ally with the Quarians"

Pulare stared, he hadn't expected that, he'd imagined his brother to simply suffer the common mental illness of fearing change.

"Then why did you attack Mindor?" asked Pulare, now curious over his brother's intentions.

"If the Quarian were capable of being content with any world barring their own homeworld they'd had settled a different world long ago" he said, playing into Pulare's own concerns. The Quarians have had over a century to find a new world, he too had questioned why they hadn't settled for a separate world. Their immune systems weren't that bad.

"Their pride wouldn't allow them to settle for anything less than their homeworld and for them to submit to our way of life would be unthinkable, furthermore you think Humans would simply accept these new neighbours?" asked the 'Illusive Man' raising more valid points.

"And how is this linked to Mindor?" asked Pulare, exploiting his brother's uncommonly forthcoming attitude. He clearly needed Pulare for something.

"Brothers are forged in war… and we have the perfect enemy" he said, so he was serious. He wanted the two species to get along.

"What's to stop me from leaking the evidence to Alliance command and blasting your little group off the plane of existence?" threatened Pulare.

"You could… but you won't" he said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" asked Pulare, but was becoming scared.

"Chandler, if you really fought for Humanity and only for Humanity, you would never have attacked Thessia or Sur'kesh. You knew that the Council would sue for peace without your intervention, but when you learned that no one had even attacked those planets… you couldn't resist but to be the first" he said, every word cutting deep into Pulare's own hidden insecurities.

"Therefore, you have a choice, you can tell the Alliance and wipe my little organisation of the face of the Galaxy, a feat no one will care about or you can be further immortalized in the annals of history as the liberator of Rannoch. And like when you press a drink into the hands of a drunkard you, Chandler, cannot say no. You are addicted by Glory" he continued face to face with Pulare. Every word was correct no matter how much Pulare may try to deny it, he knew in his heart that he couldn't stop himself from imagining lifting the being immortalized within the history books as the liberator of Rannoch and being showered in admiration. No matter how little he would actually experience, he couldn't stop himself from dreaming about it.

The 'Illusive Man' had resumed his seat, "Chandler, please keep an eye on the Beacon, we've already had to stop several spectres from destroying it"

At that security leak the transmission blinked out and Pulare was left with a choice. One which he knew he could only make one choice.

A knock at the door, "Admiral, High Command wants to speak to you" came the voice of Captain Hackett.

He pulled himself together, still disgusted with himself and fearful for what he might do. Exiting the door he reasoned with himself, did it matter whom attacked Mindor? The Geth still controlled Rannoch and it was long overdue for the Quarian people to return home. That made it right, surely?

These were excuses and some part of his deep soul knew that, but he refused to let them surface, nor did he allow any indication show on his face. There was no glory in peace, only in war can a man become a legend.


	14. War

**War**

 **A/N: I am curious to what people's favourite chapter thus far in the story has been, leave as review if you like. Alternatively, leave a review for a separate reason I love reading them. Also on other news 100 FOLLOWERS WOOHOO! P.S Writer's block has returned and is battling me for control of this chapter. Also the observatory was referenced in Andromeda as belonging to the Geth heretics, this is simply where it came from.**

 **Admiral Pulare- Third Fleet**

Moments in which history was being forged were rare, yet here Pulare stood as a pioneer of them. Scholars of history had a hundred different eyes from which to interpret the past, among them were those who believed in the 'Great Men Theory' it was one of the oldest theories and believed that history was held in the key decisions of key men at key moments. It was an idea that was dying quickly believed to be naive and arrogant by their peers.

Yet here Pulare stood a 'Great Man', whom held in his hand two decisions affecting the future of the Humanity, two injustices, only one that could be corrected. In one hand, he could correct the injustice that had affected the Quarians for centuries, their people and their homeworld had been taken in the claws of the Geth, and only he could retake it. Alternatively, in the other hand a separate decision, the decision to avenge the people of Mindor, destroy his brother's terrorist network and avenge to the dead. Yet despite every attempt by Pulare's mind, only one of his hands felt heavy. As sick, as it made Pulare felt only one thing appeared to weigh anything to him.

The Admirals were waiting in the QEC for his response having been taking by surprise at the nature of the attack. They were paralysed by the confusion of what had happened and why it had happened.

"But why? Why attack us when we've done nothing to harm them" asked Admiral Yansato.

"Maybe they thought we'd attack them with the Quarians" suggested Admiral Maumov in his thick accent.

"Perhaps, or perhaps they sought to prevent our expansion into the Traverse" suggested Pulare "the Geth are an isolationist species by nature, and like all of the ilk fear a change that could endanger that little comfort zone".

"You're saying they wish to stop our colonies from expanding," asked Yansato.

"Of course, the mental illness of fearing change is not lacking within synethics, they simply do not act in unknown variables in their calculations" said Pulare explaining a potential cover up, though he could still change path and 'estimate' that the Geth were innocent.

"Well we aren't going to stop expanding" announced Prime Minister Melsbach "I want the galaxy to know that we aren't a species that can be walked over"

"Indeed, to that end we need to protect our major colonies" suggested Admiral Maumov, a cautious man by nature. Internally Pulare groaned, making a choice. He would use the sacrifice of the few to improve the lives of the many.

"No" said Pulare, his voice calculated to bring firmness and confidence to the audience, he had made his choice, "the Geth would not attack a major colony…that is not their goal, and they intend to have us spread our ships out to protect everything. This tactic would be intended to make us defensive and try to have us focus on a single fleet". He may be condemned for his choice but he'd made it with no regrets.

"I'm guessing you have a suggestion?" asked the Prime minister, to which Pulare nodded.

"We curtail this offensive with one of our own, and force the Geth to fight on their territory" droned on Pulare, with an almost soft voice.

"And that'll put us to negotiate peace from a position of strength?" asked the Prime Minister.

"They're synthetics, the concepts of defeatism and despair are alien to them, we would be fortunate for this war to end in peace, but I fear they cannot comprehend surrender" murmured Pulare.

"That's going to make things difficult" said Admiral Maumov, he had such a straightforward mind, one developed in the terms of breaking their will to fight.

"This war will not be as quick as the one with the council" explained Admiral Pulare, "to drive the Geth from a single world could take years"

"So, if we're going on the offensive we are we headed" asked Admiral Yansato.

"There are three key planets we should attack while the Quarian military fleet is augmented" explained Pulare as a galaxy map winked into existence, with three points highlighted.

"Terridine, Haestrom and Gauss, those shall be the targets of our offensive" said Pulare formulating a plan.

"Terridine is a ship building planet and Gauss is where the Geth mine their Eezo but what's so special about Haestrom?" asked Admiral Yansato examining the map.

"Haestrom is optimal for retaking Rannoch, not only in proximity but it also served as an observation colony, I believe they would have an observatory of immense power, according to legend they had developed the ability to see up to date images of even the Andromeda Galaxy" explained Pulare in his calculated voice "while only legend, the Geth employ extremely few patrols throughout their territory which would leave them incredibly exposed unless they had some sort of advanced warning system. And there is always a shade of truth in legends"

"You would launch an offensive based on mere rumour?" pressed Admiral Maumov with a challenging voice.

"The Geth have also responded accurately to threats in the past with the accurate amount of military hardware to counter it" further calculated Pulare, "and whether it is there or not Haestrom holds the observatory capabilities, it remains located in a strategic location for the inevitable attack on Rannoch"

The two Admirals remained sceptical while the Prime Minister seemed to be in thought, "what about the Citadel?"

"The Migrant Fleet will be retrofitted as soon as possible, they couldn't stop any citadel fleet yet they'd slow them down while also acting as a good reserve fleet for our war with the Geth. But I would be very surprised if the Citadel decided to attack us" explained Pulare, "they like most organics fear AIs so would be ideologically likely to support us even if they won't join us. Furthermore as a democratic institution it is close to impossible for there to be popular assent for a war that the Council's citizens' could pay for with their lives, the most likely policy would be appeasement. Finally there has been debate for centauries for the Council to aid the Quarians in retaking their homeworld these Militaristic groups would most likely pressure the Council in supporting us in arms and armaments"

Admiral Yansato sighed "You had better be right Pulare"

"I'm always right" stated Pulare as if it was a fact.

 **Alec Ryder- SSV Chicago- First Fleet**

Ryder was back in N7 uniform and could see that he might remain in it for a while, fortunately Gamma Squad was also here along with Ellen. He planned to see her after the game.

"Blackjack" said one of the new suit people on the ship, whom they were integrated while waiting for the inevitable ultimate war between man and machine. This one was a marine and thus earned Ryder's respect, and so too had he earned his on Mindor. Opposing him in the game was the veteran Zaeed Massani and Anderson both veterans of Gamma Squad. While coincidently being the only veterans in all of Humanity along with the 107th engineering core as the only soldiers seeing ground combat.

"Sorry Zaeed but I have hope you have a redjack" he replied placing down his blackjack. Zaeed had already been in a sour mood as he wanted to play poker… but not even SAM could explain the rules in a comprehensive manner.

Zaeed looked at the fatal double blackjack and smiled, indicating he had a redjack up his sleeve. He looked around and Ryder instantly recognised the bluff as he proceeded to pick up 16 cards. He merely looked sour however at his doom. Now Ryder was on 5 cards, Anderson on 3 and the suit on 7. Zaeed was on his last one but not anymore.

"I've been meaning to ask where's Johnny?" asked Ryder.

"It's September Hannah sent him to military school" replied Anderson playing an 8 to the suit's dismay.

"I guess I wouldn't want my kid on this ship where we're headed" replied Ryder disappointed, he liked the kid.

"Wait are you lot headed somewhere" asked the suit thoroughly annoyed from his lost turn.

"No but you can bet the Admiral's thinking of something" replied Ryder picking up a card.

"You are very perceptive Mr Ryder" said a cold voice behind him. Causing Ryder to jump ever so slightly, and for everyone at the table to scramble to their feet at attention.

"At ease gentlemen" came the lazy voice of the Admiral, they immediately relaxed, "Mr Ryder"

"Yes" he replied

"I would like to personally thank you for relying this event to us" he said but without gratitude in his voice, "I will have another need for Gamma Squad in the future"

"What the hell is it this time?" growled Zaeed, only to squirm as he drew the attention of the Admiral.

"We will be moving towards the planet Haestrom over the next few days, we're officially now at war with the Geth" explained the Admiral darkness in his eyes "I will expect this squad to be ready for a major operation, in addition I would like to ask Mr Ryder a question"

Ryder burrowed his eyes confused, but had no reason to refuse "shoot"

"What is 3764032 times by 838" he asked deadpan but in a completely serious voice.

Almost childishly Ryder didn't want to look like a fool, but thankfully he had SAM installed who prompted him "The correct answer is 3154258816"

"3154258816" repeated Ryder clearly. His friends looked impressed, as did the Admiral.

"Indeed it is, Mr Ryder, would you please accompany me" asked the Admiral, and he was not one to refuse.

"Err ok" he said getting up, and unfortunately forfeiting the game as the result. The Admiral led him towards his quarters. Entering it Ryder felt immediately jealous, he had a bunk bed, the Admiral had a room the size of an Apartment. The bedding was simple though there appeared to be several pedestals of tablets sculptures and the like. The Admiral placed a calculator on the desk, showing the exact calculation he had just answered.

"Mr Ryder, do you know which channel you used to transmit the message regarding the Geth attack?" asked the Admiral, Ryder didn't like where this was headed.

"It was the Delta channel" answered SAM in his head, which he then repeated to the Admiral.

"Do you wish to explain how you managed to hack into that channel?" asked the Admiral, his eyes an ice cold fury.

Ryder was going to be court marshalled, "no sir"

"Then perhaps I'll answer the question for you, it would take a human or VI hacker approximately 24 hours to hack into the channel, which you somehow managed to hack in about a minute. I can also rule out the possibility that you know the encryption code since only the Fleet Admirals and the Prime Minister know them. Therefore I have to come to the obvious conclusion that you have some sort of innovation that allowed you to hack the Delta Channel quickly, and I believe that innovation to be an Artificial Intelligence" explained the Admiral. Busted.

"I can see why they call you the best" said Ryder all but acknowledging defeat.

"I have one question remaining though Ryder" he said, "Can I have one"

"Huh" asked Ryder, stunned. He hadn't expected that.

"An artificial intelligence would provide a critically important view of a battlefield, having no emotions to blind it. Especially as it would be far more effective at predicting Geth movements than a Human General" explained Pulare, as if stating the obvious.

"Well I guess I could rig one up" he said.

"Excellent" he said simply.


	15. The Gears Shift to War

**The Gears shift to war**

 **A/N: As always, I love followers, favourites but more than anything I love reviews. On another note, I've received a lot of criticism as to how Pulare was able to figure about the Prothean archive on Thessia, as I have nothing better to do for this batch of author's notes. Pulare's decision was based on the fact that the Asari buildings were so similar to Prothean ones that it was as if seeing Roman style aqueducts in Native American cities (and yes there were some tribes that made cities), that it couldn't be considered a coincidence. On another note, how come there weren't any buildings on Rannoch, barring the Geth structures? Well I'll provide an explanation of my own. Ps what is mentioned in this chapter regarding the Asari is just a thought and not necessarily true.**

 **First Fleet- Pylon Nebula- Fleet Admiral Pulare**

The artwork of the ancient Quarians was unlike most modern art, it was such that with the tools used it could have been mistaken to be used by cavemen. Stone remained the key material used by the planet born Quarians, implying that most Quarian cities were developed underground. This implied a problem.

"How is the Quarian redeployment doing" he asked his Captain. Whom looked up to him visibly stressed.

"The Third and Second Migrant flotillas have been settling into Terra Nova fine but there's friction at Shanxi" exclaimed the Captain, visibly stressed and clearly needing a break. Pulare had technically been given the role of incorporating the Quarian people, but even he had limits worth of effort.

Pulare sighed "We have another problem". Hackett looked up in pained disbelief.

"Quarian architecture is based heavily on stone, it will not hold up to orbital bombardment… if we were to secure the observatory we will have to take the planet the old-fashioned way" explained Pulare, at this a small smile erupted from his lips "it's been so long"

Hackett ignored the apparent joy, attesting it to his imagination, he started to try and figure out a suitable place for more of the Quarians to be moved to in this logistical nightmare. A message came up on the QEC, Pulare pressed it and an image came on screen of a woman appeared.

"Admiral, I need to see you in R&D it's regarding the Grapefruit" at which the message turned off. The Admiral's eyes narrowed, as he responded to the codename, he got out of his seat and headed towards the forward research lab as was customary for offensive ships to have. On the ground ecological environments required advanced labs as it was needed for when combat took them into unknown pathogens and atmospheres.

Entering the room it was exactly as a scientist's room should be, a mess. Organisation and maintenance would indicate a more down to earth scientist, which would make them bad at their job. Sprawled everywhere was equipment, holoimages and notes. In the centre of the room was a single, imposing column. It was the Prothean beacon, codenamed Grapefruit, and surrounded around it were the holoimages that Gamma Squad had taken when retrieving the beacon.

In the centre of the room was the woman whom had contacted him earlier, she was pacing rapidly, her hair a disgruntled mess, and she wore very informal clothing under a lab coat, when she turned to Pulare however her eyes were sparking with inspiration.

"Sir" she said doing a salute, to which Pulare merely nodded, she proceed to talk animatedly "about this beacon, I've made a breakthrough"

She then pointed at one of the images, showing an image of the Goddess Athame hugging a nameless Asari. The Goddess highly resembling a Prothean, while the Asari she was hugging was unnamed and un-faced. The Scientist then stopped pacing and asked a different question "This was in the temple, how did no Asari notice this before?"

"It was considered illegal for any 'commoner' to enter the temple, and to this day it is illegal for anyone without authorisation to enter the building. Though that law remains only as a part of tradition" he explained, having been fascinated by the cultures of the galaxy and naturally researching them heavily, "the Asari Spectres can also keep things quiet outside the law".

Ani, the name of the chief scientist suddenly stopped pacing, shocked and slightly angry, a simple "oh" escaped her mouth. She rallied immediately and returned to her excitement, "in any case I feel I have made a breakthrough in how to understand the Prothean beacon, looking at this picture here, we see what appears to be the Asari bonding ritual, the mind meld."

Pulare too noticed it, it appeared that the Prothean was melding with the Asari not the other way around from how the spirits craved into the stone appeared to be perceived. Of course he imagined the spirits themselves to be an impression of the artist's imagination or exaggeration as has so often been the case with history.

"You think this indicates that this is how you influence with the beacon" answered Pulare, thoroughly annoying his scientist. She had clearly wanted to say that.

"Yes of course, but the odds of both the Asari and Protheans sharing such an ability seem very small, which leads me to suspect that the ancient Asari were themselves modified to incorporate this and over time this became their only means of reproduction?" she said excitedly, then she stopped and turned around "do you think the Asari knew, and the beacon reveals the truth and so that's why they kept it hidden?"

"This is too theoretical, we must focus on what's important, we need to get an Asari to work with us, preferably a scientist, but how would we get one?" he refocuses, it wasn't as if they could send letters to potential scientists, the Asari still held the greatest grudge for first contact, with the Salarian's ability to get over these things in less than a year. This was also top secret, for both the sake of the Asari people and humanity.

"The easy way" he answered simply, using his omnitool to send an important message.

 **John Shepard-Oak Ridge Military Academy- Earth**

A year as it turned out lead to a child growing up a lot, now eleven years old he was now sitting in his canteen after mommy had said she would be going, though she said she would be back. It was today he was having to face his first day of school alone, as Mommy had been forced to return to home, and he was left alone.

He was currently devouring his new meal, he had decided to try this Beef Goulash as they never served anything like it on the ships. It was therefore a great step up from space-food, as he devoured the food. Around him was a group of other children around his age and a handful of strict and completely unfair adults. Since when was it his fault that Jacob had forgotten to do his homework? That's probably why no one let him at the table and he was eating alone. He couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for him.

"Well you seem to be enjoying that" said one the girls. This only made Johnny smile.

"Of course, it's something new, I love new things. It's much better than you receive in space" he said excitedly, gobbling the food. Oblivious to the sudden new interest from people surrounding him.

"You've been in space?" asked one of his new friends.

"Of course, I grew up on a spaceship with my mum" he replied smiling. Slowing down as he watched the other kids gaze with arrangement ""Where did you come from then?"

"I grew up on Shanxi, where the bad aliens came through, they lit up the night sky, it was awesome" said one of the girls "my Dad said it was a miracle that we won". Then she suddenly became slightly sad and Johnny didn't like people being sad.

"Don't be sad what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it" she said, sadly making Johnny incredibly concerned. In the distance something else took their attention.

"These kids haven't been around too long, just starting out" came a distinctive adult voice.

"I remember those times, I was one of the weakest" came a harsher voice, but one that radiated with experience.

"And yet if I recall you were the only one to become one of the N7s" came the gruff, but slightly warmer voice.

"hmph" grumbled the harsher voice, Johnny turned to see two men. One an ex-general from before the first contact war. This was his teacher Mr Hartler whom had never attempted to be gentle but neither had he tried to be unnecessary cruel like some of the other teacher's had been.

The other one he noticed was different, you could see his eyes for they were hidden behind a mask, one of the smaller masks that didn't cover anything more than his eyes.

"These children, they're the ones their parents hate and dump here" grumbled the masked man.

"That's not true, Shepard here for instance is only here because her mother's on the front lines of this war" retorted Mr Hartler, his voice slightly offended.

"What war? Nothing's happened yet, those Geth haven't even met a human bullet" retorted the masked man his voice dripping with bitterness. Johnny suddenly felt somewhat confused while Mr Hartler seemed to be nodding. Any tension was taken away as the masked man noticed his omnitool beeping.

"Excuse me" replied the masked man walking off. Mr Hartler gave assent with a nod and a smile as the masked man excused himself.

"Alright kids, its bed time all of you back to your bunks, lights out in half an hour" barked Mr Hartler prompting all of them to start scrambling to their bunks.

On the way back to his dorm Johnny overheard the masked man talk.

"Are you sure sir, what do we need those blue scum for anyway?" growled the masked man. Only for a sharp cold one to reply.

"Info's on a need to know basis, as you should be used to, further you must do the operations exactly one week from now" came a terrifying cold presence to fill the room despite it being over videos.

"Why?" asked the masked man.

"Something big will happen, and it will distract the press" answered the voice.

"Any preferences?" asked the masked man.

"This one" replied the cold voice.

"Of course, I'll set out at once" came the masked man, startling Johnny as he suddenly remembered how wrong it was to listen to grown-ups talk. In walked quickly back to his room.

 **Admiral Pulare- First Fleet**

When war is declared, there is always a lull. No nation responds to war with an immediate attack. Mobilisation does not happen overnight, and an air of either confusion or hopeful optimism for peace always breaks out. These 'phony wars' are often dangerous, Pulare knew that it would be greater for humanity to take the threat seriously and start gearing for war… but a secret part of himself that was seemingly immune to his denial hoped that the situation would become bad so he could be the saviour to save everyone from the Geth.

Retiring to his quarters, he spent his time simply analysing some of the Quarian art of the Geth rebellions. Most was pictures of graffiti displaying hate towards either the militaristic government or the Geth themselves they fought against. Some were attributed with the ancient evil Quarian ancestors while others were simple messages of hope to destroy the faction they were rebelling against.

This kind of hate would turn humanity against itself, Pulare had no moral conjunctions. Morality is to only be debated after the war, never during it, this was something those who live during peace never understand. Yet wasteful extreme policies to counter Geth subversion would only damage humanity, for Geth have no concept of money therefore they cannot bribe, and no human would have sympathy for a potentially genocidal species, to become spies, but that won't stop people from panicking.

Pulare wished he could complain to someone about this, but his every move was scrutinized, and would cause only further panic. He sighed, looking into the mirror he saw it was once again the least inspiring face for his species. He could collapse at any moment, which could only conduce further baseless panic. So instead he proceeded to lay on his bed and continue his limited hours of sleep, when he noticed a package on the bed.

He had a suspicion about what this was as he carefully unwrapped the packaging without ripping any of it. Inside was a monstrous device, an anaesthetic and a letter, in scruffy handwriting.

 _Admiral_

 _You will need to be unconscious hence the anaesthetic. The device itself is automated, due to the fact that the complicated nature is beyond both our pay grades. You should insert the AI integration device (A.I.D) into the automated surgery bots then administer the sedative. It should be done in a surgically clean environment. You should only sleep for 4 hours._

 _When activated there will be safeguards, but if you're crazy like me you can disable them with the passcode 'Enter the veil toward nothing'. Its name is Ema (Engineered Military Analysis)._

 _Try not to piss it off, Ryder._

Pulare smiled and gathered the materials, entering the one of the various surgery rooms on the ship, and shutting it behind him. Laying down on the table and activating the room's automatic antiseptic procedures. He lay on the surgical table and proceeded to insert the device into the machine to upload the details of the operation, then applied the sedative. Seeing the world blink out and the machines start powering up as Pulare sank to sleep.


	16. Final Preparations

**Final Preparations**

 **A/N: As usual PLEASE review, I love reading reviews especially those with constructive criticism. PS it's been way too long since any military operations have been carried out, I'm sorry about that as it is one of the more interesting points it will be in the next chapter.**

 **Admiral Pulare- First Fleet**

Consciousness was seeping back from the self-induced coma. The operation had been completed. At this a voice started to run in his thoughts

"Scanning, all systems of human partner 80% efficient, all personal systems running at 75% efficiency will require further adaption into human systems, I will further develop further integration upon rest" came the voice, distinctly feminine in nature.

Pulare put a hand over the back of his head where the smallest of scars now resided on the back of his skull. He then thought "hello Ema".

"Hello Admiral Pulare" came the voice in his mind, distinctly feminine in nature. Monotone though somehow having a tint of Kindness in its thought.

"Ema, are you aware of your purpose?" thought Pulare in his mind.

"To aid in your efforts regarding the war against the Geth" answered Ema, she appeared to be cautious and shy in the nature of her voice. Strange that an AI would develop such a nature.

"You will separate into two memory banks, one of which will have no access to anything you learn from my own memories or through interaction with or through me. This set will be used for unsanctioned communication with unknown parties" ordered Pulare, now walking aimlessly back to his quarters.

"Done, is there anything else sir?" prompted Ema.

"Send a message to Donnel Udina, we set out to Haestrom in a week" he continued, he would attempt to avoid unnecessarily driving tensions while humanity was fighting a war. While also hoping to test a theory.

 **Ambassador Donnel Udina-Citadel Embassies**

The life of ambassadors was often one of frustration, it wasn't easy compromising between the demands of his Government and what could be realistically demanded of the Council. More importantly, there was still a strange air in the Citadel, an air that any day Humanity would collapse and ultimately succeed to the Citadel Council.

They were wrong, and history would ultimately in time prove them so. Still that didn't make the news any more aggravating to listen to, especially the uncharacteristically condescending tone of the Asari. The damn Pulare had been overzealous in his warmongering as humanity remained under a trade embargo with the Asari. They lived for 1000 years, it would be a rather long grudge.

"Sir, we've received an urgent message from the Admiral" came his secretary Sally, walking up to him with a data pad. He could guess which Admiral she was referring to; the others would do would do whatever they wanted and leave him to pick up their mess.

Taking the message, it read ' _our offensive against the Geth will start in a week through the Phoenix Massing it would be best to forewarn the Council to avoid an incident'_

Well at least he was forewarned, though he would appreciate a bit more info.

Walking into the Turian Council Chamber Udina found Councillor Garvulus watching the news, a debate that Udina to, had watched. In it, it became clear that Garvulus made a horrible performance, clearly becoming flustered and failing.

"Councillor?" prompted Udina, as politely as possible.

"Hmm" jerked the Councillor, visibly stressed. It was clear he wasn't going to win the next election given how badly he'd handled Humanity's introduction into the galaxy. Udina internally smiled in pride of his race.

"My species, are going to be moving to attack the Geth in a week, I believe it would be best to forewarn you" he said, to which the Turian nodded in a pained expression.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for any trouble my species caused your people" said Udina, sincere but still making the effort to not show weakness. He had always felt that tolerance was a far greater motivator than force.

"My people no, they actually respect you and kind of like that you reminded those Asari why they need us in the first place. But it was my responsibility to protect those planets and I failed. I wouldn't have run for this election but the alternative for my party is an idiot" groaned Garvulus. Udina knew the feeling, he had many a times watched people support idiots under an utterly false image that politicians only cared about money and power. The reality was that politicians all had an image for the future, but could never put it through all the damn checks and balances that people insisted on pilling up.

"Enough ranting on that though, you're attacking the Geth. No offense but I hope they avenge my career" he said grudgingly.

"I'm sure we can give them a run for their money" retorted Udina, leaving the room.

"Good luck" came the Turian voice. It was unclear whether he was mocking him or not.

 **A/N: The next chapter is very long, this chapter was originally meant to be a part of it, but it was far too long. But I couldn't split it up without ruining the pacing. This chapter has very little going for it and I'm sorry for that, but there's a lot of action in the next chapter so I hope that makes up for it**


	17. Battle of the Phoenix Massing

**Battle of the Phoenix Massing**

 **A/N: This is a long chapter; hence why I hope people can understand the lacklustre chapter that came before, I simply don't want my chapters to be too long so that way there is less filler and it won't be a chore for my wonderful readers to read through. I refused to upload this chapter unless it was alongside the previous one, because that one had so little in it.**

 **Fourth Fleet- Admiral Yansato**

The SSV Sydney was one of the newest ships in his fleet, though lacking anywhere near the firepower of a dreadnaught it still packed a punch capable of cutting right through another of its kind. He was now preparing for the ultimate strike, he had reason to believe he'd be able to take the Geth Fleet by surprise at Terridine. After all no one would expect them to go on the offensive a mere month after the attack on Mindor, though he still wondered why the enemy had yet to lay another colony to rubble.

"Sir, our fleet is prepared, are there any more preparations we need" asked his XO, Pressly.

"We have no choice, we have to begin our offensive now or else it'll be an uncoordinated mess", he explained. The plan had the three fleets attacking through Citadel space, having received the go ahead by the ambassador in order to take them by surprise.

"All ships prepare for Mass Relay jump" order Yansato as his crew started scrambling at the controls as they jumped through the relay and into the barren star system with a single star.

Around the fleet his other ships moved in, consisting of 2 other cruisers, 8 destroyers and 15 frigates. A grand total of 26 ships, considering that they were all top of the line it was a decent fleet though not nearly as prestigious as the Third or First fleet.

"Sir Admiral Maumov is approaching from the Karnoc Relay" came his communications officer.

"Perfect, open a channel when they arrive" he said, all was according to schedule.

On the galaxy map, a much larger fleet blinked in, consisting of 2 carriers, 7 cruisers, 14 destroyers and 26 frigates bringing the total of the two fleets to 75 ships in total. When Pulare arrives with his First fleet he'll bring the key element of their fleet. If he recalled correctly it consisted of somewhere between 50 to 60 ships since he was assigned to the biggest of the main fleets.

"Welcome to the Phoenix Massing Maumov" he greeted politely putting the old man of communications.

"You ready to show those Geth that we won't just roll over for them" he announced, punching his fist into his hand in determination.

"I will be but someone is running late, and after his INSITANCE that we be here at this exact time" he stressed, clearly annoyed but had exaggerated slightly for comedic effect.

"Aggh, that pompous idiot isn't that late yet, but if he doesn't show, we'll attack our targets without him. The attack on Haestrom isn't that important anyway, given the nature of the attack is based on rumour" he laughed dismissively and Yansato privately agreed.

"Sir we've got more contacts moving into the system" came Presley's voice.

"Looks like the man of the late hour has arrived" he said ready to give Pulare a piece of his mind. Turning to the QEC he saw the ships coming in from the speed… via conventional FTL, not by the Mass Relay.

Dread filled him, but the hope of a false alarm or a misunderstanding remained, he had been mistaken before. 10, 20, 40, 70, 100 ships were being detected and the number was increasing, this couldn't be the First Fleet.

"THE GETH ARE HERE, RAISE KINETIC BARRIERS" he screamed to his men, alarms started blaring as the hostile ships came into the system. The ships on the QEC now were counted, over 200 Geth ships, all coming in from different positions, including through the direction of the Mass Relay cutting his fleet off from escape.

His ships now darted to try and face the enemy, only as several streams of blue artillery blasted into one of his destroyers, which was blasted apart under the intense bombardment.

"LAUNCH ALL FIGHTERS, DON'T LET THOSE BOMBERS GET CLOSE" he shouted as Geth fighters started to stream out of Geth ships. Destroying the belief that only Humanity had carriers.

But the Geth continued to move in from all directions, "this wasn't a coincidence, this was a trap" he said to his panic stricken crew.

The QEC now was blinking as his and Maumov's fleet was closing in on itself, as Geth forces started to close in on them. Fighters desperately flinging out of his vessels and Maumov's vessels to engage the armada of Geth fighters, yet over a third of Geth fighters broke through their outnumbered vessels.

"BRACE YOURSELF" yelled Presley as the crew threw themselves to the deck. Only to be engulfed in flames as the bridge was penetrated by hundreds of Geth bomber craft.

 **Admiral Maumov-Phoenix Massing**

"SIR, the Sydney's down" screamed his XO as crew members on the bridge scrambled to put out the fires that had erupted on the ship.

Clutching the chair he had been knocked out of and pulling himself up, he activated his microphone for a message that echoed throughout both Human Fleets "Yansato's ship is destroyed, all vessels move into a defensive position close to the planet Sarapai". Fighting from here he knew his vessels could not be outflanked, and they'd have a planet to eject to.

The remaining ships scattered to move towards the planet, leaving many exposed towards enemy fire. Maumov flinched as several ships were blasted apart by the maelstrom of Geth artillery and bombers.

His fighters had been annihilated by the Geth fighters as the Geth seemed to achieve extremely dangerous stunts that constantly outflanked his fighters. Among their line one of the dreadnaughts was exposing itself, finally a lucky break.

"FOCUS FIRE ON THAT DREADNAUGHT" he shouted as his own cruisers lined up and started to bombard the advancing ship, using only heavy ammunition. Only for no blasts to reach the ship's barriers and explode prematurely.

"What happened" he begged his crew his voice rasped in fear.

"Geth fighters appear to be intercepting fire, we can't hit the damn ships" squeaked his LADAR officer, sweat dripping down his face. Right now all he was doing was wasting firepower, he'd have to change tactics.

Clenching the speaker he started to calm down slightly as brutal logic started to calm his voice.

"All ships target the smaller ships, we need to pick of the weaker vessels first" he explained, still collapsed in his command chair, certain of his injury.

But his ships, still maintained their formation and obeyed their orders. A hail of fire erupted from his side of the battle line, which the Geth did not intercept. Eventually this storm of fire burst through the barriers of several of the Geth ships which exploded in an inferno of blue flames.

Cheers erupted from the bridge, "Don't let up the assault, and we might yet break out of here" cheered Maumov. But the surprise, in the change of tactics, were dissipating and the Geth were reacting. Damaged Geth ships started to retreat to safety behind the enemy lines, while his ships could not with the planet behind them. Yet over twenty of the Geth ships were torn apart in this firepower, but he had payed dearly with several cruisers.

It was at this moment, just as he was about to let out a breath of relief that another massive shockwave broke through his vessel. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" he screamed, he tried to stand, but he then noticed that his side wasn't merely aching but was a full blown wound.

"Several Geth have boarded us, the Volgograd and the Chicago. We've sealed the decks but the Geth are breaking through" squeaked his XO, but why board them? They were doing plenty well destroying them from afar, unless they wanted something…

His eyes went wide as he realised what the Geth were after "DELETE ALL THE NAVIGATION CHARTS, THEY'RE LOOKING FOR EARTH" he shouted, panicking at the thought of leaving Earth exposed.

Several technicians scrambled to carry out his orders, but were stopped as a massive "BANG" filled the room.

Yamnov tumbled out of his seat and onto the floor, several synthetic Geth, far more intelligent than those at Mindor lobbed grenades into the room. He saw several more of his crew get ripped apart just before the QEC blinked out.

His technicians were slaughtered by the advancing Geth, but he had once been an N7 for a reason. He pulled his pistol and aimed it at the foremost Geth's head which was flung backwards and crumbled. Its comrades reacted, but he couldn't move with his wound so all he responded with throwing his now bullets at the Geth whose shields were absorbing it.

At that moment though another of the Geth was thrown back as a drone started disabling its barriers, and its comrades fell to assault fire. Yaumov's vision was becoming hazy so he couldn't see who was there.

"Who's there?" he asked, looking for his unknown saviour. Only to find one of the suits standing over him offering a three fingered hand, "Who are you?"

"I'm your military advisor, Han Gerrel. Sorry I'm late I got trapped in the crew bay when we took the early hit" he answered, somehow he radiated with enthusiasm.

"Well I could do with some help, our fleet's running blind without the QEC and I'm pretty sure I'm disabled for life now" he groaned as he lay in his Captain's chair, his technicians were looking confused "What did you forget there's are war on? GET BACK TO YOUR STATIONS" he roared and they jumped to repairing lost systems.

The QEC blinked back into life only for him to view his other carrier getting torn apart by a swarm of fighters.

"Sir we've got new Geth contacts incoming" said one of his technicians, defeatism clear in his voice.

"Damn it, maybe we could make a smokescreen" he suggested to Gerrel but his voice also had the feeling of defeatism and desperation.

"No they don't actually use windows, so that wouldn't do much more than confuse us" answered Gerrel.

"Wait… sir" excitement increasing in the technician's voice "it's not the Geth, IT'S THE FIRST FLEET" he shouted, hoping filling his lungs.

"WAIT…WHAT?" Maumov shouted, gazing at the QEC. The Technician was right, those were not Geth ships, they were Alliance class "WHERE THE HELL HAVE THEY BEEN?"

 **Admiral Pulare-First Fleet**

He gazed out of the bow of his ship at the desperate battle, the fractured and separated Human ships were desperately trying to survive, trapped between the planet and the Geth. It was in many ways a work of art, displaying the struggle of machine and man, yet Pulare had to do more than simply admire.

His voice now once again resumed a tone of pure calculation as he planned on how to save the two fleets. He was however in the perfect position to aid the cornered fleets.

Rael Zorah ran up to him, "Those Geth scum have Gerrel trapped in there, we need a breakout"

"I would not be so short sighted Admiral, the Geth will be forced to make a decision, do they engage us, or continue as planned? They cannot split and do both choices" explained Pulare, his every syllable calculated "therefore they must reach a consensus, and in doing so they will stagnate as there is no correct answer. Allowing use to move to cut off any means of retreat"

"But" stammered Rael, clearly hoping for a retort.

"It's of no consequence… we can achieve both the rescue of the Fleet and the destruction of a third of Geth forces in a single battle"

"How?"

"All ships" Pulare's voice now rung across the speakers "this is a critical order, all anti fighter weaponry is to focus on the Geth dreadnaughts"

"What?" questioned Rael, Pulare assumed many crew members were asking similar questions, but his crew obeyed none the less.

He walked back to the main QEC, "Keep me informed of the percentage of successful impacts with the kinetic barriers Ema" he thought, a thought impacted his mind. 0%... Excellent.

"Admiral Pulare, what is so good about such a poor rate of success" asked Ema, it was always much better company than any organic.

"It's not the failure but what it implies" explained Pulare as he arrived at the QEC, sure enough the Geth fighters were springing themselves into the line of fire and being destroyed.

"Wha…why are they doing that?" asked Rael, everyone should know that the quality of weapons thrown against the dreadnaught would hardly scratch it, so to sacrifice so many fighters to block the fire was beyond stupid. Yet Geth programming prioritize the servers against all potential threats no matter how slight.

"The Quarians have been living under a very false assumption for a very long time, this is not a tactic. It is a reflex" answered Pulare, his war games with Ema had been researching this theory.

But the number of successful hits was slowly increasing, 5%, 7%, 20%, 36%, 43%, 72%. At that it was clearly at natural rates, hence came the moment of truth, either the Geth had altered the flaw in their programming that prioritized the Dreadnaughts against any threat or their fighter core had been obliterated.

"Launch all fighters, to target the dreadnaughts" droned on Pulare, his every syllable calculated to ensure calm and order.

As Fighters streamed towards the Geth fleet Pulare betrayed the smallest sigh of relief. Apart from a few stragglers the Geth fighter presence had been wiped out, meaning the only threat for his fighters was the enemy GUARDIAN lasers.

"All ships, switch to heavy weapons" he echoed throughout his fleet. His ships followed orders, as huge streams of blue screeched through the skies, both from the trapped injured ships and his own Fleet.

The Geth had finally reached a consensus. Retreat. But Pulare had already positioned his fleet between them and the planet. He'd predicted this, Geth would always naturally favour odds with low probability rather than those with an unknown probability. And had therefore fallen into his trap.

His own fighters were ordered to target retreating vessels but it was always impossible to prevent all. As a handful of stragglers broke through his lines, but not fast enough to avoid seeing the Geth dreadnaughts be blasted apart.

Instantly the Geth ships, suffered. Firepower became less accurate and dispersed less rapidly. What had been an armada of stunt fighters and sharpshooting dreadnaughts, now acted like nothing more intelligent than a space invader arcade. Billions of Geth must have been stored on those platforms so the survivors were pathetically incapable without supporting programs.

Geth ships were blinking out of existence, unable to mount a resistance with hampered intelligence. The bulk of the fleet was gone, and the three Human fleets were moving in to trap the remaining Geth survivors.

"Sir we're receiving a hail from our Yaumov's fleet" came Hackett's voice.

Pulare remained impassive "On screen"

"Where the hell were you demanded the opposing Admiral, his every syllable seething with rage. Barely holding an adequate composure.

"Scrubbing a potentially fatal computer virus" explaining his delay, but he had been tactful enough not to mention that the delay had been beneficial for his fleet. As it put his fleet in an optional position to destroy them.

"Well your little virus cost us half of my fleet and Yansato's life" he all but screamed at Pulare, yet he remained logical.

"And for that the Geth payed with a third of their entire fleet. While Yansato is replaceable" he answered simply.

"REPLACEABLE?" shouted Yansato, angered over the facts.

"Yansato was severely incompetent, he was put into his position purely by a connection, and his loss will only lead to a replacement by someone ideally more capable. I already have a candidate" calculated Pulare, leading to the disgusted Yaumov to seethe with further rage and anger.

"In any case this subject is irrelevant, given the damages here the Second and Fourth Fleet should be merged into a single force, it will also mean that we cannot fight on all intended targets" calculated Pulare, his mind working out potential contingencies.

"Well of all targets it becomes clear that your petty hggggh" groaned Yaumov as his hand moved towards his injury.

"Until you receive adequate medical attention this meeting cannot continue" ordered Pulare, as a Fleet Admiral he did technically outrank Yaumov.

"Noo I'm fineee" Yaumov murmured as he feinted in his chair. Pulare sighed at his reckless stubbornness and closed the communications. An opportunity had arisen and Pulare would exploit it.

 **A/N: Wow that was a really long chapter, hopefully this is any indication why the previous chapter was so different. Another question I have for your own interpretation: What was Pulare planning here? Remember with Ema it would be easy for him to implant a computer virus on his own ship and then remove it when its convenient. Did he intentionally take so long because he wanted to outflank the Geth? Or was it a true delay. I'm not answering the question, it's up to your own interpretation.**


	18. Games

**Games**

 **A/N: Sorry I took so long, I was focused on one of my other fanfics. That other fanfic was for the Legend of Korra- The Last Energybender**

 **Also I've been editing and correcting some of the previous chapters, so if you reread it and its changed, that is why**

 **Also I recognise that I changed how the mass relays are laid out, and know its not canon, in case anyone thought to correct me**

 **John Shepard- Earth**

It was just before the lights out bell, and John was mostly alone in his dorm. For the last week he had been, learning new things, trying new foods and meeting new people. He had despite this missed his mommy immensely, but was glad to have been able to contact her today. He'd just missed one the greatest battles of all time, it was so unfair.

"So how many Geth did you face? What did they look like? Did you use the force?" John asked, excitedly.

"I didn't see any Geth, and yes sure I someone used the force" she laughed in a way she always did around Johnny.

"You didn't see any Geth, how come?" Johnny asked disappointment approaching his face "how could you beat them hand to hand with your lightsabers if you couldn't see the Geth droids?"

"It doesn't quite work that way sweetie, we fired at them from really far away" she explained, in a sweet tone.

Johnny however felt disappointed "You mean you didn't fight them man to man, that's a coward's way to fight"

"Well the other Admiral fought them man to man, but he's in hospital" she replied.

"That man sounds like a hero can I go visit him?" he asked, come on, come on.

"Honey when a hero is injured it's best to let them rest" she explained softly.

"Awwww" he pouted disappointed, it wasn't fair.

"So how was your first week at this new school?" she asked, and Johnny's disappointment disappeared instantly.

"It was great, I love all of my lessons, and I met some really great friends" he said, a smile etched on his face.

"That sounds great, who are these new friends of yours?" she asked, Johnny went into a flurry about all the great wonderful friends he'd made like Ashley. How they'd been ahead. of the rest of the runners in the morning jog, though only Ashley hadn't collapsed from the run.

There was also that then sent to physics where Johnny picked up the slack, he had surprisingly little difficulty keeping up with the basics of lab safety, as well as easily understanding the early basics they'd explained. Though somehow Stephen had got confused, and seemed to be disinterested, so Johnny had to pick up the slack.

Mommy continued until Johnny heard the common sound he heard every night, of Mr Hartler yelling "LIGHTS OUT" and he had to end the call.

 **Admiral Pulare- Chronus Station**

Operating through a QEC had a disorienting effect, especially for first time users whom were often left with a headache but Pulare had long since adapted, to the use. Yet things were always a headache dealing with his brother, trying to outthink his manipulation and attempting to use what little slip ups to cobble together his plan.

But he too knew his brother would catch up on any flaws in his own façade, making him one of the few to provide any kind of challenge. It was on some strange level fun, even as their bitterness still lay thick in the air over the game of chess.

"Now why would you do that?" asked Pulare, as his brother moved his bishop into an exposed position.

"You're always surprisingly easy to beat, I had to give you a handicap" he answered with a slight smirk, as Pulare took the bishop.

Pulare rolled his eyes as he noticed his brother's smirk, unable to tell whether he was referring to the chess game or something else. His brother was the only one who could confuse him like that.

"Fatuo, when have you ever beaten me at anything important?" retorted Pulare, a slight tinge of annoyance.

"Don't call me that" replied Fatuo, Pulare smiled in a way only a brotherly quarrel could ignite, but one that hid such anger.

"It's strange, the two of us are able to be three steps ahead of civilizations, but we have yet to figure out what was going through our parent's heads when they named us" continued Pulare, moving a holographic chess piece to take a rook.

"One of the many mysteries that can never be answered" replied Fatuo, with a scowl on his face.

Fatuo smirked as he was able to promote his pawn into a queen, he had always beaten Pulare at chess. "You know some think that Chess is the ultimate expression of strategy" mocked Fatuo, smiling sadistically.

"Chess is an excellent art, but not a war game" said Pulare, keeping even the slightest bit of bitterness out of his voice, then he smiled "for did these chess games help you in your little uprising?"

"Touche… but you didn't come here to simply play me at chess, did you?" replied Fatuo, lounging back on his chair.

He appeared confident, but easy going, or at least that was how he wanted to appear. "The resignation of the supreme commander, your influence?"

"My only goal is for our people's strength, and he was interfering" he answered, arms crossed.

"Something is troubling you" Pulare noticed

Fatuo twirled one of his pawns in his hands, his were physical, while Pulare was, operating from QEC, using digital pieces, "have you heard about the old Quarian legend regarding the 'observatory', it's quite fascinating"

So that was why, but if he chose to play dumb for the most part, to give Fatuo a reason to deliver more potential information on it.

"I've heard talk about a famous observatory made by the planet born Quarians, but not much more than that" lied Pulare, his brother seemed to enjoy having the upper hand too much.

"This observatory, was a marvel of technology, it could view images faster than light, and therefore is a means of forewarning Humanity against upcoming invasions" explained Fatuo, his every thought appeared to be in some misguided attempt to aid humanity.

Pulare proceeded to take one of Fatuo's pawns with his knight, "You base this all on a rumour, a shaky one at that" he lied, his brother had always a tendency to ramble. He had used this weakness multiple times.

"Does the ambush at the Phoenix Massing, some thousands of light years off the course of a predictable attack not support this legend" suggested Fatuo, he had of course noticed. His diversion was entirely meant to either catch the Geth off guard or confirm the existence of the observatory, it was the latter that had been achieved.

"Why do you think I attacked from that direction?" answered Pulare, Fatuo clearly knew nothing more than what Pulare did.

"Wait you already knew" lamented Fatuo, surprised, Pulare shot a coy smile, "how do I keep underestimating you"

"So, you're saying that you started this war, for the observatory?" asked Pulare sceptically.

"Which means we'll need that building intact" answered Fatuo, his voice grave hinting at further knowledge.

"You have critical intel, you're to tell me it" stated Pulare, firmly. The 'Illusive Man' leaned back, contemplating. A 3D image of a star appeared above the chessboard.

"The Geth have mined the star of Haestrom, accelerating its collapse, they appear to have no need for the star system. This has caused kinetic barriers to malfunction from the radiation"

A lesser Admiral would panic, or think that this would be a problem, but Pulare had studied the nature of the Geth battle ships. They relied heavily on shields over armour, in the right conditions it would be easy to take advantage of the sun but the impression of dread his bitter brother had caused him to a sense of a more difficult problem.

"And the other problem?" he pressed, careful to put the pressure on Fatuo, so as to squeeze more Intel out of his brother.

Fatuo, was pressing his fingertips together clearly deep in thought, eventually he pulled them away, absentmindedly taking Pulare's Queen in the chess game they were playing.

"The Geth has erected jamming towers across the planet, all orbital fire would need to be targeted manually, endangering critical locations" explained Fatuo "including the observatory, that we desperately need"

"That you need, why would I want to keep a system like that operational?" inquired Pulare, "It serves me no purpose"

"For your attack on Rannoch, you have no intel on their defences, you need the observatory or else you'll be attacking blind. Don't insult my intelligence." retorted Fatuo, with the hint of offense.

Pulare smiled "but your reactions are too delightful". Fatuo scowled then smiled gleefully.

"As are yours brother, checkmate" he said, cornering his king in the game he had paid little attention to. Unfortunate.

"Then I suppose I have a war to win" he answered about to leave the QEC, but his brother had one last thing to say.

"Good Luck" said Fatuo, a simple line of politeness felt utterly humiliating coming from his brother.

At that moment, the Pulare's surroundings changed from the sleek, artistically styled command centre of Cerberus into the less refined and shabby Alliance vessel he considered his flagship. Cerberus wasted resources on aesthetics, his brother was always a politician at heart obsessed with his image rather than practicality.

A man was waiting for him outside, it was Rael "Admiral Zorah are there any free Quarian fleets that have been cleared of Quarians?" he asked, walking towards his room.

"Several fleets have put our people at work in the colonies, and are able to support your forces" he answered, an element of gratitude in his voice.

"I hope those fleets will be prepared, they'll be vital in our attack to retake your old colony of Haestrom" he said, for to ask would give the illusion of choice.

"They'll be ready… and so will the marines. They'll be ready to take back our soils" he replied Rael with pride. They entered the war council room, normally it was designed to hold the five leading members of the Alliance military, but with Yanasato and Yaumov removed from service and the lack of a supreme commander, it was only him, Hackett, Rael and Gerrel.

"There's a problem however, there's only one relay from which any species can hope to enter Haestrom" said Gerrel "the mortem relay"

The galaxy map focused on a single relay, leading into Quarian space. It was undistinguishable from any other relay, posing the same anomaly as the others.

"So the Geth will know where we're headed and be waiting for us" sighed Hackett, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"It's worse than that" answered Rael "a few decades ago the Quarians attempted to send the 5th Patrol Squadron into the region to investigate the region. There they met this". A new image appeared, it was a catacomb of space fortresses, stations and artillery bases. "The Mortem line, where they were torn apart"

It was certainly impressive, the fortifications dwarfed both the intricate trenches of the First World War and the Maginot line in terms of investment. Furthermore given the Geth's lack of need for material or welfare state their every part of their economy would be intended for defence. Allowing them to make such a behemoth, even a dreadnaught would only last a few minutes against the battle lines.

It did however appear that while the Geth knew better than to completely dismiss the possibility of a mobile force, they still preferred secure static defences. They obviously favoured the defensive role given this level of investment. It was a calculated decision of course, this was the only known way into the heart of Geth… or was it?

"Any fleet we send in will be torn apart, how do we possibly counter such a defense?" asked Hackett, he looked to Pulare expectantly.

"We don't. We go around" was his simple answer.

"Perhaps you weren't listening, there's only one way in" said Rael.

"By mass relay, however by conventional faster than light travel many new ways emerge to subvert the Geth defences" pointed out Pulare.

The mood shifted as the Admirals started to consider this new tactic. Eventually Gerrel broke the silence "That would take years,"

"Correct, yet with this tactic we will not only circumvent the defences but will also have the Geth observatory lose track of our fleet taking the Geth by surprise" he explained.

"We'd be exposed to Geth attack. With the Supreme Commander's resignation, Yanasato's death and Yaumov's permanent hospitalisation, who's going to lead the Human defence?" asked Hackett, not out of doubt, but out of expectation.

"I have the Prime Minister's authorisation here. The Third and Fourth fleets will be assigned for the defence of human territory under Admiral Steven Hackett" he said handing authorisation papers to the new Hackett.

Hackett was silent before accepting the papers, "are you sure sir?"

"I have an eye for competence. And I have faith that you will be able to protect Humanity's interests, with Quarian support" he explained. It was half true, he expected Hackett to stall the Geth so that his own offensive would be successful, but he would ultimately suffer loses.

"Thank you sir" Hackett saluted.

In his mind's voice however he continued to have a non-verbal conversation. "EMA, in the position of the Geth how would you respond to the situation?"

"The Geth should not know about the expedition, they will concentrate a token force to the defences around the mortem relay, but they will retake the offensive" she explained in his mind. That made sense, the Geth could operate almost completely independent of supplies. They would use Pulare's own tactics of expert preparation and independent movement.

"Understand this, given that the heavy losses at the Phoenix Massing the Geth caused by the indecisive action the Geth will inevitably take risker movements" explained Pulare "Now every second is of the essence, is there anything else?"

"Only a transfer of new engineers requiring authorisation" said Hackett.

"Approve them and prepare for the expedition, every second will count" said Pulare, walking to make necessary requisition orders.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to write, and I'm even more sorry to suggest that it might be a while until the next chapter. I just am really into writing this other story, and am enjoying it so much. I'm sorry to all those who are only interested in this story, but I promise I won't give up on it either.**

 **In the next few chapters Pulare won't show up. Which probably means the Geth will score a few victories against the Alliance. This expedition he's making in inspired by the actions of quite a few great generals throughout history, the most famous would be Hannibal's famous crossing of the Alps, similarly Pulare will move around the relays in order to outflank the Geth defences.**

 **I also hope I'm doing well with the Illusive man and Pulare dynamic. The two of them are inspired by Moriarty. Similar to how Moriarty is the only one who can outthink Sherlock, the illusive man is one of the only ones who can outthink Pulare and get under his skin.**


	19. Chapter 19- Conspiracies

**Conspiracies**

 **Pulare-SSV Einstein**

"All hands, cryo-freezing will be in effect within ten minutes. Make final preparations" was the monotone voice of the Einstein's VI. Pulare had decided to bring the Human population of the fleet into cryogenic status, while the Quarians would manage the fleet. They were better suited in longer periods of silent space, their culture had adapted for this environment. The Humans meanwhile would inevitably become homesick, and frustrated from the lack of knowledge of their families. The possibility of a mutiny would ruin his preparations and would likely get his men killed, but emotions lacked in the ability of hindsight. Not to mention this was the best way to avoid racial tensions.

"Admiral, I thought should be aware, many of the crew aren't exactly okay with putting their faith in the Quarians" said Captain Hannah Shepard, coming forward and saluting him.

"It's irrelevant, as long as they do not attempt to rebel against cryo-freezing their faith will hold" he said still stroking his chin, carefully considering every social factor that could lead to folly on this multi month long mission.

"Admiral your pod is ready" reminded E.M.A. Slowly Pulare got up and walked to his chamber. Even as he walked though he felt a small fear, as all people do when they gamble on factors outside of his control. Anything could happen and he didn't quite know what to do but if he did not freeze himself, his soldiers would take that as a lack of faith, which would be dangerous.

 **Codex Timeline**

2158- Admiral Pulare leaves on expedition through uncharted space, Admiral Hackett placed in charge of Second Fleet, with the Fourth Fleet being enrolled into the same force.

2159- Citadel Council declares neutrality, sparking outrage among anti-geth Turians while retaining strong support from Salarian, Asari and Pro-AI factions. Espically among Anti-Human sentiment.

2159- Geth offensive begins, Humanity is pushed back, Hackett orders evacuation of several endangered colonies.

2160- Geth offensive slows around the Yaumov line, with the new frontline being around Elysium, a new stalemate begins

2164- Alliance counterattack begins, battle of Torfan becomes Hackett's first major victory.

2165- Geth victory at battle of skyllian verse. Stalemate reconvenes

2165- David Anderson is promoted to Captain

2168- Miranda Lawson escapes from her father, and is on the run

2172- John Shepard joins Alliance Military.

2172- Justicar Samara receives a strange communication from the Ardat-Yakshi monastery and is led to investigate.

 **Samara**

"So even now with the Human-Geth war continuing, with Fleet Admiral Hackett maintains a passive approach. Even after the Human victory at Phoenix Massing Humanity is being pushed back. Attempts to gain council support is difficult with both factions having antagonised–" the news message cut off. Samara sighed, of course not, Morinth was not galactic news. She turned back to the controls of her ship, meek and modest like all Justiciar vessels were, she was approaching the last place she ever wanted to be. Kallini where her daughters were.

But she was out of options and according to that message one Ardat-Yakshi had been recently contacted by Morinth and wanted to share what she had been told. It was unlikely, surely the staff monitored such communications and would have contacted her, but she was desperate, desperate enough to try.

By the planet's cycle it was midnight which meant that her daughters were asleep. Good. That prevented things from becoming awkward. That made it easier to leave.

Her ship glided down to the platform, smoothly skating to a full stop. As she disembarked a single Asari approached her out of the monastery dressed in uniform, with a pistol on her belt.

"Justicar? We weren't expecting your arrival" she said with a look of confusion "did you find her?"

"No, but I received information from here that a student here may have an idea where Mornith went" she explained.

"We never authorised that message… oh" she said then sighing a long sigh "Ludira"

"Yes she was the one who sent the message" she explained as the two of them entered the monastery "though I don't know her personally"

The staff member stopped "you should be warned then"

"Warned?" she asked to the staff member "wait I haven't got your name"

"It's T-goshi, and well… do you Justicars kill people for being cowards or for being blackmailed?" she asked timidly.

"The code does provide allowances for those being coerced, provided those individuals do not harm others" she explained sternly. T-goshi let out a sigh of relief.

"Well since Ludira arrived at this monastery she has been… difficult. She's smarter than the rest of the students here, and the staff as well for that matter. She's… well. She refuses to do chores, abide by schedules and even has her food delivered to her room. Which she never leaves" she explained. Samara could tell she was having difficulty to explain Ludira to her.

"She sounds like a mere troublemaker" she pointed out, surprised by the tone of fear.

"That's what we thought at first, that's why she was issued with a punishment. Which she refused to go to, then we were forced to resort to corporal punishment. Which when she told us" she said.

"Told you what?" asked Samara.

"Somehow she managed to figure out our every personal secret and she said she'd reveal them to those who it would damage us the most if we talked. Tara tried to stand up to her but somehow Ludira managed to leak her secret to the extranet, it was about illicit drug abuse in her teens. She wasn't even allowed near a terminal, but she still did it… it was after that we realised who had all the power here" she explained "if you approach her I don't think it'd be long before she figures out your secrets. She can figure out anything from the smallest details"

"Then it's a good thing I don't have any secrets" she replied soothingly, as she was led to a door, the light was showing through the cracks.

"Well here she is. Do you?" asked T-goshi.

"I think I can handle her alone thanks" she dismissed, T-goshi was concerned but didn't insist. Simply walking away to her duties. When Samara the room the first thought that occurred to Samara was the stench. The room stunk like a landfill and it was not hard to see why. The room looked like it had never been cleaned with cans pilling up across the room, clothes thrown across the room and scattered board pieces. In the centre of the room was a young Asari, hardly older than forty, crouched over a board game called Shadow Spectre. However one with pieces and additions that seemed to have been made from pieces of paper and basic arts and crafts. Stuff like counters labelled 'me' and 'him'. There was also an addition to the board, normally limited to known citadel space, now it was patchworked to include Human space. As she was looking at the board, she noticed the Asari glaring at her.

She assumed this was Ludira.

"Midnight? You arrived at midnight? Yes that makes sense, with Rila and Falere here you wished to avoid them. A proud mother would use this as an opportunity to visit them but you came at the time when they'd be asleep. Which likely means you are ashamed of your children, or rather ashamed that you are ashamed of your children. Hence you are avoiding them, after all, why else would you choose this time but to be able to have the luxury of ignoring them. Your holocalls are infrequent. Not to mention you became a Justicar, yes that makes sense. I wonder do your children know how you feel about them?" she asked, her voice cold and methodical. Her gaze made Samara feel like she was being pierced by a X-Ray.

Ludira may have been attractive had she put any effort into her appearance. Instead her clothes were loose, baggy and unclean, while her skin was pale and clammy. Her scalp-crests, normally rigid, were slacking and almost hanged loose. A common symptom of the birth defect known as squid-skull disorder, which could be exaggerated in highly biotic Asari whom did not exercise their powers.

"I left my daughters because if I returned I'd never be able to leave" she replied her voice risen. Ludira didn't respond instead her long brittle fingers grasped around one of the cans on the floor, shaking it to check if it was empty she then proceed to drain the last drops, holding the can like a teacup as she did so. With her pinkie raised.

"That is a natural rationalisation Justicar, but inaccurate. After all you intend to kill Mornith, if you considered your daughters to hold that important a connection to you then you would be aiming to reconcile with your elde-"

"ENOUGH, you forget who you are speaking to. I am a Justicar, my family is irrelevant here" she snarled causing Ludira to look at her with her eyes widened.

"True, very well. Justicar I'm afraid I lied, I don't have a solid lead on Mornith's position, however circumstances have changed and I feel that I may be willing to work with you to hunt down your daughter" she explained, one of her fingers was twirling her scalp crests.

"Then you've wasted my time" Samara snarled turning to leave.

"Surely you've had an opportunity to speak to the staff here? And by now you should recognise that I am no mere child. I would even say that my deductions are more accurate than solid evidence" she pointed out, causing Samara to stop "and if you had any other options you wouldn't be here"

Samara paused, she wanted to leave, she should leave but she was exhausted and out of options. She turned sharply "if nothing else I will hear you out"

"There are conditions for my aid however, but I will expect nothing from you until I have led you to your daughter" she explained pushing ever more into Samara's patience.

"And what are these conditions?" she snarled.

"Justicars are allowed to escort members of this monastery outside, and I have an enemy outside these walls. Of course your code would require you to swear the Third Oath of Subsumation but that can be easily arranged. What I wish is for you to escort me outside of this monastery to meet him" she demanded but this was pushing it too far.

"Do you really think I would take in one Ardat Yakshi only to release another?" she replied, a calm coldness in her voice.

"No, but I would not be released. You may escort me anywhere, put a slave collar around my neck and any further conditions may be tolerated. But I am needed outside of this monastery" she explained, draining her can and throwing it to one side. On the board she moved the Justicar piece next to the 'me' piece. Both which were placed on the tile named 'Kallini'.

"Needed? Needed for what?" she pressed, causing Ludira to show her the counter labelled 'him'

"Humanity, and the general who leads them. He is perhaps the first real threat to the Citadel Council in history" she explained "and perhaps the first individual whom may rival my own intellect"

If what she said was true, then not only would she be useful to hunt down Mornith but the entire state of the galaxy could depend on her. If what she said was true.

"You have my word Ludira, but if you bring me no progress within a year then you will find yourself back at this monastery" she said, the final condition as to make it clear that this was an arrangement and that Ludira better hold her end up. Samara still wasn't sure she wasn't wasting her time.

"Excellent, now first you should start by telling me where Mornith has been recently, I think I can gage an estimate from that information" she said, her attention distracted to the board game, rubbing the criminal piece between her fingers.

 **Captain Anderson-Elysium**

The stalemate had been going on for some time, so long that Hackett had to actively fight against politicians on Earth not to press an offensive against the Geth. With previous engagements having backfired achieving very little it was clear that Hackett was waiting for something.

But what he didn't know, but seeing as Admiral Pulare had disappeared after the Battle of the Phoenix Massing, Anderson had suspected something was up. But it had been a decade, and the Alliance had made no progress in determining why the damn droids had attacked them at all.

Still, things had been stable at least for now, although quite a lot of the men had been restless here. Their Admiral, Yaumov, had been a stubborn old geezer still showing up for active duty even with an IV drop attached to him. The man had become bitter and irrational after the Battle of Phoenix Massing, blaming Pulare and Hackett for everything that went wrong. It was beyond common disapproval to complete delusions and paranoia. Thinking that Admiral Pulare had somehow arranged plots for him to be killed.

It was tiresome, and the crew we fed up. Hackett was a man of reasonable respect, having being able to save the Alliance from an overwhelming attack, if not defeat the Geth. Some reasonable criticism could be tolerated.

The real problem was with his problems with Admiral Pulare, Anderson had only seen him on a handful of brief occasions but he knew the man lived up to the legend. And the men revered him for that, and for good reason. They had never lost a battle under his command, yet Anderson was stuck trying to play peacemaker between his crew and Yaumov. Not a pleasant experience.

"Hey Captain you up for a game of cards" asked Shepard, one of his soldiers. He was sitting at a table with Williams and Kaiden, along with a handful of other crew members. But as much as he wanted to do so, Yaumov had always believed in a strict chain of command. An aspect that had been exasperated due to the crew's loyalty to Pulare.

"I'm sorry Shepard but you know how… strict the Admiral can be" he said with significant reluctance.

At this Kaiden scowled "Sir you know you don't need to do what he says all the time. What's he going to do? Demote you for playing cards?"

"I'm sorry Alenko but I just can't" sighed Anderson, in truth he was desperate to try and bridge the gap between the crew and the Admiral. He didn't really want to intentionally antagonise the old man.

"Indeed he shouldn't, nor should my men be sitting around when the Geth have every opportunity to take us by surprise" growled Gerrel, Yaumov's XO and advisor on the Geth. The Quarians were often intolerant of any kind of leisure on the ship which was often an issue on the ship, especially between the more intolerant of the crew.

"Sorry about that bucket head, we'll go back to not having fun while waiting for nothing to happen" replied Ashley Williams, a sarcastic smile.

Gerrel for his part simply growled and turned to Anderson "the Admiral wants you to meet him in his quarters"

Sighing Anderson merely nodded and walked to the Admiral's quarters, one small part of him desperately hoping for some kind of distraction to change things.

 **Samara**

Talking to Ludira hadn't been easy, not least of all was her relentless pursuit for details. Every time she started to talk about Mornith she felt it was easier to keep going and build up a momentum but then the girl would interrupt and insist she explain hurtful memories in some greater detail. Through it all though Samara soldiered on, she told Ludira about when Mornith had first escaped from the monastery, about when she had first killed a poor little girl on Thessia after hearing she was a Justicar. About when she had started her stream of murders on the Citadel against artists in particular, leaving notes behind for her to find. Then about how on one instance she had turned and entire village into her mindless pawns and sent them against her as she escaped, and how she was forced to murder every single one.

"And that's when I lost her, she's left no trace since then" she gasped, when had she become so weak?

Ludira however seemed to be smiling, her fingers fiddling with her deformed scalp "is that so? I think I'm beginning to get the picture"

"You-you are?" she asked astonished, to which Ludira nodded.

"Her entire murder spree has been one of constant escalation, and it seems that the aim of this was to get directly to you" she explained "yes this all seems to be for a simple goal of ticking you off"

"WHAT?" demanded Samara causing Ludira to growl.

"Don't. Interrupt. I can't stand noise. I'm merely addressing a reality here, consider first that when she escaped from the monastery she was simply a refugee and she operated non-violently at the time. Then a mere two weeks after you became a Justicar she killed her first victim, and this victim was mutilated. This implies that this was far more than an addiction, but is rather a clear attempt to further horrify you. Likely due to a deep resentment of your actions regarding her and her sisters" she suggested, her thoughts trailing off "after this she moved to the Citadel, and continued her serial killings on a much greater degree. After her murder of the musician T'Rarra she must have developed her addiction for artists above other creatures.

Next she became more elaborate in her attempts to horrify you, by turning that village into her own personal cult. As she was outside of the oversight of authorities she was able to take time in the project, I believe she had every intention of sending those people against you from the start. So that you would be forced to kill them mercilessly, and see the monster you had given birth to"

"But why? If she wants to do this to get to me, what does she have to gain from it" asked Samara to which Ludira sighed.

"Attention. Attention in the same way a child may break a door or scream at their parents. She intends to force a response" Ludira explained firmly, with apparently no disgust or issues with the horror she was describing "furthermore we can assume that your daughter is a psychopath. A fact that may make her predictable"

"I was aware of that" she bit back, how couldn't she see what her daughter had become? Did Ludira take her for a fool?

"I mean an actual psychopath, more than just a murderer. A psychological psychopath, lacking in realistic long term goals, has a complete detachment from empathetic emotions and an incredibly narcissistic ego. This weakness will ensure that she would lack the ability to recognise her limits, as such we should dismiss the circumstances that may impede her, or whether she would see a task as unfeasible as a factor into whether or not she will go or do something. She believes herself on some level to be invincible.

Furthermore you told me that she had a taste for artists in particular, and that she had an appreciation for several creature comforts. The video series Vaenia, the drug Hallex, the artist Forta, and the band of Expel 10. None of these luxuries would have been available on that village so she will be starved of such experiences. Combined with the fact that she has no belief that she can be caught. It may imply that her next choice of residence would be able to provide these comforts, if that is the case we could narrow down our list of planets to those that could provide these comforts"

It was at the realisation Lurdira started to cross off different planets on the board, every planet that didn't have a city was dismissed off the board. Ludira seemed to be doing this without conscious effort, as if it was a mere extension of her mind.

"We should also take into account her adventurous nature, she'd like to try new things… new types of prey to feed her addiction. She's yet to have a Human victim, but being in Human space would drop her off your radar, something she distinctly has no interest in… unless"

Her face lit up, a wide smile and her eyes gleaming with triumph "the expo, the expedition on Illium. That's where we will most likely find your daughter"

"What expo is this?" demanded Samara, not truly following Ludira's line of logic.

"The human race haven't been very open with Council races after the Alliance-Council War, yet since then times things are starting to change and Human-Council relations are becoming more cordial. In response to this a joint partnership from one Donovan Hock and a Turian named Gallia have announced a sharing of some of their species' most prestigious pieces of art on Illium. With some of the greatest artists in the universe around, it would be a hunting ground for your daughter"

"But the security would be heqvy, she would not dare. She would have the entire universe after her" said Samara but at this Ludira simply shook her head in annoyance.

"You are forgetting what I have deduced, your daughter does not believe she can be caught, her narcissism has meant that on at least a subconscious level she believes she cannot be caught. This all means she would have no concern about the security of the facilities" she explained, rubbing her criminal piece, placing it on the tile 'Illium' on the board.

"But why? You said everything she did was to get to me, so why do this to innocent artists?" she demanded, to which Ludira simply smiled.

"Because up until now your chase between each other has been purely private, a simple feud irrelevant to the eyes of the galaxy. By doing this the attention of the entire galaxy will be on her. I imagine that would be quite the shame for you, but something her bloated ego would find quite appealing"

Samara sighed, the logic made sense… somewhat but still "how sure are you?"

"Around 27%, but the possibility of her being anywhere else is below 1% it is by far the most likely scenario" she explained, cold and true.

Samara scrutinised her, looking for any sign of doubt or dishonesty when she found none she sighed in recognition "very well if you hold to your end I will hold to mine. But if you dare do anything without my permission, attempt to escape or worst of all seduce anyone then I will assure you nothing but a swift and violent end"

Ludira chuckled "seduce someone? You actually think I would be capable of that? I'm a thinker not a lover"

 **A/N: So I hope the codex timeline wasn't off putting to some of you, I'll be honest when I started this fic I did it on a lark and had no idea I would ever get to the recent Mass Effect time so I had to try and bring things up to date. I haven't written anything like that before so I hope it makes sense.**

 **Also I'm sorry for the wait, and this probably won't lead to a regular update schedule either with schoolwork and me working on my over fic I just don't have the time. But the good news is that during that time I was able to do something that gave me an idea of where the story should go.**

 **The main weakness of this fic has always been clear, that Pulare is a Mary Sue. Now this is because when I started I didn't expected this to be so popular (by my low standards) so I hadn't planned anything after Pulare's victory in the First Contact War. I attempted to solve this somewhat with his enjoyment of war, but that didn't work as well as I thought so I was out of ideas. But changed over my break when I did something key.**

 **I watched Death Note**

 **After watching that two things became clear to me, one that not being a Mary Sue isn't so much about adding flaws as much as it is about finding legitimate challenges, and I wasn't doing that. And second, just as Pulare took inspiration from Grand Admiral Thrawn, I found another super genius whom could inspire an equal to Pulare's intelligence in… Near (so what if he's my favourite, sue me) and L too. Meet Ludira, the Council's answer to Pulare.**

 **So feel free to leave thoughts and feedback on this and the direction.**


End file.
